Life
by Immasinger141
Summary: Life is hard. Lizzy knows this in many ways. Ways she should never have known as a 16 year old. The life of a breadwinner, songwriter, musican. The life of someone who should have never been born. The life of someone who speaks for truth. Someone who hasen't broken out of her shell. But life is only as good as the person who lives it, and the person you love in it.
1. Brand New

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love!**

**Sorry If This Offends!**

**Those who've already read "As Sweet As A Lily"**

**You may like this too**

**This will be longer though**

Chapter 1: Brand New

Lizzy's POV

I woke up to my mother shaking me.

"Time to get up."she cooed in her british accent. I yawned and stretched. Searching my surroundings I figured out the plane had landed. 'Hello America' I thought as I stood up to grab my carry-on bag. Sighing I got off the plane with my mother.

"Your father will be here soon, why don't you wash up?" She asked me gently.

My mother was a beautiful woman, the complete opposite of me. She had Beautiful black hair that she tied in a bun with a colorful ribbon that matched whatever she wore. Her eyes were light blue and she had a flawless face.

Me on the other hand, looking in the mirror in the bathroom, I knew as ugly. I had long, messy black hair that I kept in a ponytail. My eyes were dark blue and my face was full of acne and dirt that I could never manage to get off.

In the bathroom I scrubbed my face with soap. I know to get rid of acne you need some special product but I could never afford them. All the money I worked for as the breadwinner of the family went toward food. On holidays my bonus' were toward cheap presents for my parents. We were the lower class. Everything changed a last month. Mom won the lottery. She bought two tickets from London to California, a ticket from D.C. to California, and a house in a small town. We left as soon as my father got off duty from the United States army. We were to meet at the airport then go to our new home as a family.

There was one problem. My mother wanted to move closer to my dad's family. So the house she bought was right by my aunt's house. My aunt lived with my dad's ex wife and her twins. My dad had made those twins, so I have two half-siblings. My mom really didn't care. She is a very calm and quiet person so she hardly ever argues, but she refused to chose another house.

After washing my face I walked out to my mother. She was waiting silently with our bags. Finally a large group of people came in the lobby, only one person caught my eye. He had black hair, dark blue eyes and wore a army uniform. My mother got up and ran. She loved him and me more than anything else in the world. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off her feet and spun her before kissing her. I got up and ran over too. He embraced me in his arms and kissed my forehead. I was always 'daddy's little girl'.

We left on foot. We went to a car shop and spent the rest of our winnings on a black car (we didn't care for the name) that had five seats and took off to our new house. It was old, yet it looked brand new with a fresh coat of dark blue paint. The designs on the house was a black.

We walked in to see new dark brown hardwood floor. A white couch sat in the middle of the room behind a medium sized flat screen T.V. A white coffee table with matching side tables for the couch and T.V stand was also in the room. The kitchen had traditional white and black tile. The counters and cabinets were black with a white marble countertop and white sea backsplash.

The house also had two bathrooms and a large room dedicated to two computers.

My room was my favorite. I was in the attic. There was a winding staircase leading to my room, windows following the stairs up. My room had white carpet and a ledge where my bed was. In the far corner there was a desk where I sat my my laptop and my phone. The back of the large room there was my blue drums, guitar, bass and keyboard. All were second hand. My walls where also painted blue and filled with posters. Against the front wall there was a vanity. Next to the vanity was a ledge with windows that opened to the roof. The ledge had a blue cushion that opened for storage.

When I was done searching. I went to talk to my parents.

"Don't forget you start your new school tomorrow." my father said.

"Don't forget you start your new job tomorrow." I told him. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Get some sleep." he told me. I left to go upstairs. I changed putting on a blue nightgown. As I laid down in my new bed I had sweet dreams of my new life.


	2. First Impressions

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry If This Offends**

Chapter 2: First Impressions

Lizzy's POV

When I woke up in the morning I smelt chocolate. The aroma stood me up and carried me downstairs. In the kitchen my parents, aunt Tata (Agatha is her real name but she hates it), My dad's ex wife and my two half siblings.

"Good mourning Elizabeth." my mother sang dishing out plates of chocolate pancakes, no not chocolate chip pancakes with the bits of chocolate, I mean chocolate was poured into the batter chocolate pancakes. As sat down to eat, Marie (my dad's ex wife) started a conversation.

"Oh Elizabeth, you'll love it at Sweet Amoris high."

"Mom, you know nothing about the high school…" my half-sister Katelyn or Kate as everyone calls her started.

"Well, maybe I should stop by then." her mother cut her off. "Maybe I'll meet this "Castiel" you're in love with."

"Ok, calm down." my half brother Kentin or Ken a people call him butted in.

These three people were so different compared to us. The all had the same shade of dark brown hair. They also had green eyes, and unlike me had no acne.

Aunt Tata was different though. She had pinkish-purplish hair and wore a fairy costume. From what I've heard she owns a daycare called "Fairy Godmothers Child Park".

I also heard that everyone in this small town knew everyone else.

After breakfast I ran upstairs to get dressed. I wore baggy jeans held up with a belt and a blue tee-shirt with a baggy black jacket with "Winged Skulls" logo on it. I grabbed my black shoulder bag which was for school and out of school. I sighed as I stared at my ugly face before walking to school. I wandered the halls looking for the student council room to see the student body president my dad told me to go to after he got off the phone with the principal before I left. When I finally found it I walked straight in, and into a blond headed boy.

I slammed my head and back hard against the door while falling back. He however just fell on his butt.

"Sorry, are you ok." He quickly got up and held a hand out to pick me up. I took his hand and he helped me up.

"Sorry…" I muttered. I was extremely self-conscious so my cheeks turned red and everything felt awkward.

"Are you the new student, Elizabeth?" he asked

"Yes, call me Lizzy."

Nathaniel's POV

I was busy doing paper work when I felt the urge to stretch. I got up to stretch when the door flew open and shut just as quickly I turned to be bumped into sending me flying to the floor. The girl hit her head and back harshly on the door.

I jumped up quickly.

"Sorry, are you ok?" I asked stretching out a hand.

"Sorry…" she muttered taking my hand. Her cheeks turned red so I changed the subject.

"Are you the student, Elizabeth?" I asked almost forgetting the name.

"Yes, call me Lizzy." she told me cheeks turning back to normal. I turned and searched the desk for her papers. When I found it I grabbed it and skimmed.

Name: _Elizabeth Alexandra Smith_

Gender: _Female_

Birthdate: _July 4_

Age: _16_

Parents/Guardians: _Alexandria and Nathaniel Smith_

Her father's name caught my eye. I let out a laugh.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing… It's just… Your dads names Nathaniel." I studdard.

"My names Nathaniel…" I had a loss of words.

"Oh…" she said letting a sigh of relief out. I pulled out her schedule.

"Looks like you have english with Mrs. Sanford next period." I said changing the subject.

"I'll show you where it is, since I have to go there too." I told her. Just then the bell rang.

"Follow me." I told her leading her into the halls.

Lizzy's POV

I followed Nathaniel into the hallway. He stopped. He faced me with his hand in his face.

"Sorry, I forgot about your locker." he told me.

"If you come see me after school I could get you one." he offered.

"Sure…" I mumbled. He walked me to english then took me to the teacher.

"New student ." He explained.

"Oh no." she sighed. "Looks like I have to put you between Castiel and Lysander."

My thoughts drifted to breakfast. She pointed to a seat and I took it. Nathaniel was on the other side of the room and I was with some guy Kate liked.

Kate at that moment walked in hand in hand with a red head. I mean bright red hair. He sat down next to me and she sat down next to him. Behind them was a white haired boy with mitch matched eye colors. No one I'd seen so far had acne, bad acne at least.

"Hey Lizzy," I turned to see Kate leaning forward. I ignored her. The bell rang and class began.

Castiel's POV

Kate wanted the girl next to me to talk to her. She completely ignored her. When the bell rang the teacher started her lesson.

During that time me and Kate passed notes.

Hey, whats up I wrote

Nothing she wrote back

Whos the bitch next to me?

My half sister, Lizzy.

Why's she here

Because her mom won the lottery and bought the cheap house next to us.

She doesn't have to ignore you.

She's really self-conscious.

So?

So what?

So that doesn't mean she has to ignore you.

Just back off her please.

why?

She's been the one providing for her family since middle school.

Fine, but her face is messed up.

The bell rang. I got up and Kate went to her sister.

"I was trying to talk to you." she exclaimed a little angry.

"Where's Algebra with Mrs. Fisher?" the girl asked.

Just then Mr. Goodie-two-shoes came over.

"Anything wrong here?" he asked

"No." the girl said leaving.

Lizzy's POV

I walked into the hall. I just had to find the classroom number. When I finally got to the classroom I was just in time stepping in as the bell rang.

The teacher directed me to sit next between a colorful blue haired boy and a black haired boy doing something under his desk.

"Armin!" the teacher yelled. He looked up.

"On my desk." he got up to put a gameboy on his desk. I sat down.  
"I'm Alexy!" the colorful bo whispered.

"Hi…" I mumbled class got started and I kept up. The bell rang for lunch and I got up.

Alexy hooked his arm around mine and led me to the cafeteria.  
"Stop…" I said blushing.

"What's wrong he asked."

"I'm not… I shouldn't… Um." I trailed off.

"Geez Alexy, you're scaring the poor girl." the boy named Armin said.

"I'm not… It's just that…"

"You should sit with us at lunch!" Alexy exclaimed.

"No thank you, sorry but…" I trailed off. A frown appeared on his face.

"Sorry." I repeated.

I walked around in the halls until I found it. The library. I sat in a chair and opened my book. I began to write. I wrote until the bell rang and I ran off to Social Studies.

The rest of the day passed by fast. At the end of the day I walked to the student council room to talk to Nathaniel. I found him before hand. Castiel had him pinned against a locker. I had been pinned against a locker so many times my back hurt just thinking about it. Being bullied because I was just so ugly, it hurt. All the sudden I wasn't shy anymore. I walked to the crowd surrounding them.

"What's going on?" I asked. faces turned. Alexy, Armin, Kate, Ken, and the white haired boy.

Castiel is starting to fight Nathaniel again." the white haired boy explained.

"I'm Lysander by the way." he said further.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I stepped forward.

All those times I was taught how to break up a fight peacefully vanished from my my memory.

"Hey Cherry-Brain!" I called.

"EXCUSE ME?!" he turned. face redder than his hair.

"Oh dear I fear my comment has offended!" I shouted back.

"That's it!" he yelled making his way over ready to throw punches. I don't think he cares I'm a girl.

It happens too fast. He tries to push me but I bend my back avoiding it. I move my foot causing him to lose his balance and fall.

"Too much cherry not enough smarts in that brain of yours Cherry-Brain, 'cause you just got your butt kicked by a girl." I tell him turning to the stund student body. I left without a word.

'Not such a good first day.' I thought heading home. Alone.

**Don't know why but I feel the need to have girls beat up Castiel**


	3. Pain

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry if this offends**

Chapter 3: Pain

Nathaniel's POV

Everyone was silent. Kate had to hold Castiel back or else he would have ran after her. I took a deep breath and walked to the student council room. I worked until I felt just a tiny bit tired. It was 10:00 pm.

I got up with a sense of depression. Walking home was the easy part. Walking through the door was the hard part. I took a deep breath and walked in. My black haired father was on the couch with my blonde mother and Amber. He glance up at me.

"Where have you been?!" He shouted. After that I couldn't hear much because I spaced out. He finally pushed me against the wall. He took off his belt. I knew the drill. I faced the wall and let the belt hit my skin. I didn't yell or scream. I said nothing, just flinching at the pain I was used to. Finally it stopped.

"Go take a shower and stay in your room for the rest of the night." he told me coldly. I ran upstairs and hopped into the shower. I turned the cold water on and let it run down my back. Hot water only made the pain worse and if I used to much of it I would get a beating. I cleaned my back. After I was done I got out and ran to my room with only a towel on. I slipped on underwear and pajama pants and a undershirt. I slipped into bed.

I deserved the beating. Not for staying out too late, but for letting Lizzy get involved. Having Castiel as an enemy could send her to her death bed. I drifted to dreamland slowly.

Castiel's POV

That girl was toast. I walked into the school that morning with my sights set to destroy her. Joey and Lysander tried to calm me down but I only did when Kate walked over. She was different, so was Deborah but… Deborah left. Kate was there since we were little. But so was Lys and Joey. I just can't understand myself anymore. I walked into English. She wasn't there so Kate sat me down and she and Lys started to talk to me. Just when I almost forgot what happened the Goodie-Goodie came in. This all started because of him. He sat down slowly putting his back against the chair as if it was made of nails. I almost got up but I didn't. Class started and she was nowhere to be seen.

She finally showed up after lunch. In Chemistry. She was partner with him.

Lizzy's POV

"Still," Nathaniel said, still on the subject of last night, "I shouldn't have let you step in.

"Nathaniel, it's fine." I told him.

During class we had to deal with bleach powder. Our assignment was to experiment since the real teacher was out sick. The sub just read while we worked. Nathaniel and I were boiling it since he loved the burner. We were working when Castiel suddenly appeared behind me.

"Cherry-Brain huh?!" He was angry. The class turned all attention to us. The sub was still reading.

"Back off, Castiel." Nathaniel said calmly.

"Make me GG!" he sneered.

"Stop!" I ordered. He looked at me coldly then turned back to Nathaniel.

It happened so fast Castiel threw a punch and I stopped it. He pushed me away, and pain spread throughout my body.

Nathaniel's POV

I heard the sound of glass breaking and a blood curdling scream. All attention went to her. When Castiel pushed her she knocked over the burner releasing the boiling flask of bleach onto herself. I ran to grabbed the fire blanket and threw it on her. She still screamed.

The class was divided into three groups, those who were video taping this, those calling 911 and those who stood there dumbstruck. The sub broke away from her book and teachers ran from their own classrooms to see why someone was screaming. Soon an ambulance came zooming up the street. At that time the bell rang and students came to see what was going on. At that time I slowly uncovered the blanked the screaming had stopped screaming. There was only sobbing. She held her head tightly. Her hair was what caught everyone's eyes. It was white.

Alexandria's POV

"Something's wrong." I told the white cat belonging to my daughter. I got up and walked to the phone. I hesitated but I picked it up to call my husband.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Nathaniel, will you check on Lizzy, please? I'm having one of my feelings." I asked in my british accent I always had.

"Of course." he told me.

I sat waiting. The moment the phone rang I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Lizzy's in the hospital." My husbands voice told me

"What happened?" I asked close to tears

"There was an accident at school."


	4. New Me

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry it this offends**

Chapter 4: New Me

Lizzy's POV

When I woke up I felt pain. I sat up and discovered I was in a hospital. My mom and dad were outside talking to the doctor. Then they left. The doctor saw me and smiled.

"Glad to see you've come to." he told me in a gentle voice.

"I… what happened?" I asked holding tears of pain back.

"You were dealing with Bleach powder and you knocked it over trying to stop a fight." I took a deep breath.

"I think you should see something…" he told me. He went to the side table and held up a mirror. The ugly me had white hair.

"We're having someone come in a dye it for you. Whatever color you want." he told me. I always wanted pretty hair, but this was ridiculous. I sighed.

I got out of the hospital faster than I thought I would. There was no permanent damage. I got my Hair dyed black. Then I had to go back to school. After it was all over with ( I ignored Castiel and Nathaniel and everyone else) Melody came up to me.

"I was wondering if you would come to my birthday party?"she asked me.

"Sure…" I said surprising myself. She gave me a card.

The night of the party, I met Kim, Violette, Capricine and Rosalya. Rosalya and me became friends quick.

"I will give you a complete makeover someday." she promised. The party was over as quick as it started.

Lysander's POV

I walked down the street towards school humming. I tried my best but as always Nina came. She put her arms around me.

"Lysander!" she screamed. I sighed I let her hug me.

"Nina, I need to go to school now." I told her walking away as fast as I could but she followed me skipping. All the sudden I was knocked backwards. The girl I bumped into blushed.

"Sorry," she told me laughing, "I'm such a clutz! I can't even remember where the school is."

"The High school?" I asked helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm Nina…"

"Nina?!" I asked.

"What's wrong Lysander?! Did she hurt you?!" The little Nina said.

"No, I… I'll show you where the school is." I told the Nina I just met.

"Thanks." she told me.

We walked to the school talking the entire way.

Rosalya's POV

"You are coming home with me tonight." I told Lizzy.

"Why?" she asks laughing.

"Because I'm gonna give you a makeover!" I told her. "Clothes and all!"

At that moment Castiel walked up. Lizzy went on high alert.

"I'm… Sorry about what happened." he told her with a regretful sound. She sighed.

"It's fine…" she told him. He left during the awkward silence.

"Do you like Castiel?" I asked her.

"No." she said with a disgusting look. "Why?"

"Girl," I started. "I will never be strong enough to forgive like that." I told her truthfully. The bell rang and we went in our separate directions.

Nathaniel' POV

"Can we talk?" I asked Lizzy as soon as she got to her locker at the end of the day.

"About what?" she asked.

"About what happened…" I trailed off.

"What about it?" she replied.

"I'm sorry." I told her blankly.

"What's there to be sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong.

"I let you step in.." she cut me off.  
"Nathaniel, please don't because you're the one whos been nice to me since day one and I have tried to return the favor but you tell me you're sorry whenever I do…" she trailed off.

No one was in the halls now.

"You don't have to do that…" I told her. "Just don't do anything stupied from now on and we're even ok?" I asked.

"Deal." she told me. She left me waiting at her locker after she left. With a shallow breath and a skip in my step, I went to the student council room.

Lizzy's POV

Rosalya took me to the clothes store and I told her everything.

"Eeeek" She screamed happily.

We entered the clothes shop and decided I looked good in black, white, and blue. She bought several outfits (enough to last two weeks), then took my to her house.

Inside she took me to her room and sat me down at her vanity. She tipped the chair against her bed and got to work. She put creams on and plucked my eyebrows and popped my zits all while staying calm and listening to me yelp. At the end she washed my face.

"All right Lizzy," She showed me a mirror. I gasped. My skin was clear, my bags were gone and I wasn't ugly like I was before.

"What do you think?" she asked me. My reply was a hug. She drove me home along with the shopping bags and helped me carry them to my room which she loved (besides the stairs). She left and I waited. My mom and dad was on a date night and the moment they looked at me, they thought I was someone else. Now I was.


	5. Love

**I Don Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry if this offends**

Chapter 5: Love

Lizzy's POV

Nobody recognized me. I had on a green dress with a vest, my hair was down and wasn't frizzy and my face looked pretty. I owed Rosalya big time. Once I got to school I walked over to her who was talking to Lysander, Castiel and a blonde with her hair short and curly. Her eyes were green.

"I'm your slave for the day." I told her giving her a coke.

"Ah, thank you grateful servant." she told me opening the coke.

"Who's that?" Castiel asked gesturing towards me.

"I've got to say she looks familiar." Lys added.

"Geez Cheery-Brain,Victorian Secret. Am I that different.

"Lizzy!" Castiel asked

"Victorian Secret?" Lysander asked. Ignoring Castiel I explained,

"That's your new nickname, why let Castiel have all the fun?"

"Hi, I'm Lizzy, are you new?" I asked the blonde.

"Yeah, My names Nina." she told me.

At that moment the bell rang and I ran to my locker. At my locker was Nathaniel.

"Hey GG!" I said walking up to him.

"Lizzy?! Is that you?!" he asked.

Yeah, Rosalya gave me a "makeover". I may be her servant for today but it was worth it." I told him.

We walked to english together. On our way I bumped into Amber.

"AHHH" she screamed. The pop she had been holding spilt all over her.

"Sorry…" I said going back into shy mode.

"I swear…" she muttered. She looked up.

"Who are you?!" She asked in annoyance.

"Lizzy?" I asked. I knew she knew me, but I guess she didn't remember.

"How much makeup did you put on?" she asked bursting out laughing.

"None."I said I ignored her and started walking to class.

"Well, you handled that well Nathaniel told me. Kate would have killed her." we both laughed as we entered the class and took our seats.

Castiel's POV

"Hurry up Kate!" I whispered leading her up the stairs.

"I'm coming." she exclaimed out of we made it to the roof we sat down. I took out a cigarette and popped it in my mouth.

"How can you smoke those?" she asks. I shrug.

"How can you not?"

"Lizzy's POV

After class my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hiya best friend." I smile.

"Hi Little Debbie."

"My name's Deborah!" she exclaims.

"I know but nicknames ar so much better than names." I tell her walking with Nathaniel, Lysander, Castiel,Rosalya, Ken, Kate and Nina out to the gym.

"I heard you're going to Sweet Amoris high." she tells me.

"I am."

"Interesting…" she cooes.

"What?"

"Nothing, bye!" Once she hangs up I know what Rosa's gonna say.

"Are you talking to your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yes, she's a girl thats my friend." I smirk.

When I got home I turned on my video chat.

"Hi best friend!" Deborah exclaimed popping up. Diggy and Matt were in the background.

"How's my favorite band?"I asked them.

"Awesome slut!" Matt replied. My face turned red.

"Just because my dad dated you mom during the one point in time my mom and dad took a break and broke up with her because she was sleeping with tons of guys, doesn't make me a slut or my dad a man-whore!" I yelled back.

"I can't believe I dated you." he told me.

Matt brushed back his dark auburn hair and glard me down with his brown eyes.

Diggy sighed flipping his long blonde hair of the way.

"Matt, don't torment her. I won't stop her from slapping you when we see her next." he said letting out a chuckle.

"Alright you two," Deborah cut in. "Do you have any new songs?" she asks turning her attention to me.

"Yeah, lets get started."

Lysander's POV

Nina and I got along well. Her clumsiness and forgetfulness was so cute. I mean she was so cute. I mean… Oh nevermind. As we walked home from school together, Little Nina came and jumped me.

"LYSANDER!" she shouted throwing her arms around me.

"Uh Nina, not now please." I told her as she let go.

My face was crimson.

"You know what Lys, to avoid confusion, call me Ni." big Nina told me.

"Alright…" I told her. Nina looked at me confused.

"We should get going now." I told Ni as we left.

Nathaniel's POV

At home I got another beating. I don't know what it was for, but I think it had something to do with the pop stain on Amber's clothes.

After the beating I went to my room. Sighing I opened the school newspaper that I forgot to read earlier today. As I flipped the pages an article caught my eye:

_**The school is hosting an orienteering race. All student council members must participate along with those who need extra curricular points for the year. If you fill neither of the requirements you must partner up with someone who does. Students in the race must team up in groups of two or three. The race will take place in the nature center 15 miles from here. Students will solve three challenges to pass the three marked points. The team who crosses the finish line first, receives 10% of the profit raised. All teams must provide $5 per person. Sign up forms will be in the student council room.**_

I'm being forced to participate in a race. Great. I just need someone to partner up with. Melody was out of the question. She seemed sweet at school but I saw her last summer at our yearly beach outing. She was pushing around her little brothers and sisters. She ever spanked one for screaming. She only stopped when she saw me.

Melody has a crush on me like Amber does on Castiel. She doesn't care how hard it takes, she _will_ date me. And she does get jealous often. Right after the incident with Deborah; when everyone thought I hit on her when she was the one to hit on me, she went off on me and told me she thought I loved _her_ and now I love Deborah. I thought Deborah was a friend just like I thought Castiel was back then. I was wrong.

Maybe I would have done the same thing. If someone I loved looked like she was getting hit on. Maybe I would have been the one to jump to conclusions. If I loved someone.


	6. Crushes

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry If This Offends**

**BTW Joey, If you're wondering has been replaced by Ken**

Chapter 6: Crushes

Castiel's POV

"Urgh" I groaned.

"What?" Kate asks me sitting next to me on the roof.

"I'm being forced to do some race in the woods." I tell her sighing.

"Me and Ken are too." she says sighing.

"What about me?" Ken says coming up the stairs, Lysander following.

"You're being forced to take part in the race." she says.

"And…?"

"And we are too." she says gesturing between her and me.

"Me and Lys are partners he says." he says locking arms with Lys.

I always knew Ken was Gay. He wasn't bad at hiding it either. It took me a while to figure it out.

"Well I guess that leaves you and me…"I tell Kate.

"Alright, partner." she says.

Lizzy's POV

I felt sick at school the next day. Last night my mother had another minor heart attack. She was a very sick person. She almost always had a cold. If not that it was something serious. She hasn't been sick lately and I should have taken that as a sign. Dad wouldn't leave the hospital and he wasn't getting pay. Yet again I was the bread winner. I passed through the first part of the day fine. At lunch though everyone was worried.

"Darling," Rosa said in her posh tone. "You must eat or else you'll be skin and bones your whole life."

"I can't…" I told her.

"If she wants to be skinny let her be skinny…" Castiel muttered. Nathaniel (who came to sit with us for the first time since I've been here) glared at him.

I got up with my bag.

"I gotta go…" I told them. "I need to get to work."

"You're skipping school to work?" Nathaniel asked me like I was crazy.

"I'm the breadwinner…" I told him. "Dad's not working and someone's got to pay that hospital bill…"

"What hospital bill?" Alexy asked sitting down with Armin.

"Mom had another heart attack and Dad won't go to work and risk leaving her." I said blankly turning away to walk off.

At the Cafe I started working. When schools was out my shift ended. After that shift I walked to the clothes store and started a shift there. When they closed I went to the dollar store and started the night shift.

Alexy's POV

After Lizzy left everyone was silent. I sat next to Ken.

Ken was hot. He had gorgeous Dark brown hair and green eyes like his twin, Kate. If I wasn't gay I would have fallen for her. Me and Ken had been friends since I moved here in middle school. He was the only gay person here besides me. He also liked girls but he was mostly boys.

We all sit in silence. Even my happy-go-lucky mood was gone. The bell rang for the end of lunch and I jumped into a conversation with Ken.

"Hey do you want to get something to eat after school?" I asked him.

"Like a date." he asked my questioningly.

"Um…" was all I could utter.

"Fine, it's a date." he told me. I'm pretty sure no one heard our conversation only the fact that I was standing there like a complete idiot was enough to catch their eyes.

"What's wrong Alexy?" My twin brother asked me.

"Ekkkkkk!" I screamed jumping up and down and moving all around.

I ran off skipping and jumping like I hadn't taken my ADD pill.

Castiels POV

After school me and Kate signed up for the stupid race. We paid 10 bucks and left. Ken was with Lysander talking.

"So thats what happened with Alexy…" Lysander trialed off deep in thought.

"What happened with Alexy?" Kate asked.

"He asked me to go and eat after school and I turned it into a date." he said.

"Ok, good for you." she sighed in relief.

"Don't worry sis, I won't ask your crush out…" Kate turned red.  
"But.. em ah.. ek…" she was at a loss of words. She went after him to slap him but he playfully dodged the hits from besides Lys.

"Gotta go sis!" he called running away. "Can't be late for my date!"

Nathaniel's POV

After school I went to the cafe. Lizzy was already gone. I searched the town till dark and finally found her running night shift at the dollar store.

The place was empty and she was fast asleep. No one came this late to the dollar store. I watched her sleep a moment. Her arms was pressed against the counter with her head on top. She sat on the stool at the second cash register. The store owner watched me then whispered,

"It's almost closing time, can you wake her?" I nodded and he walked into the backroom. I walked over to the counter. I knew the shop owner. He would only hire those who really needed jobs. He also helps me when I need to get out of the house after a beating.

"Hey…" I whispered. She stirred but didn't wake up.

"Lizzy, can you wake up?" I asked her slightly shaking her. She opened her eyes and jumped. I almost fell back but grabbed the counter and it saved me.

"How long have I been sleeping?" she asked searching her surroundings.

"Well, it's closing time." I told her. She put her hands in her face.

"I need to stop slacking." she says gathering her things.

"It is midnight." the shop owner called walking in.

It was my turn to jump. It was that late? I facepalmed myself.

"You ok GG?" she asks.

"Since when did you start calling me GG?" I ask in return.

"Since yesterday in the halls, I guess you were too surprised by my "makeover" you didn't notice." she tells me.

"I'm not a goodie-goodie." I tell her.

"But you are a "Golden Guy" she says laughing. I walk her home. Her house wasn't far from mine. It was old. She seemed to love it.

"See ya GG!" she calls from the porch. I wave goodbye.

When I get home The beating is worse than last time. I wash the blood off and crawl into my bed wearing pj pants and a undershirt. The pain was the worse it's been in a long time. He was going easy on me. I curl up in a ball in my bed from the pain.

Something makes me get up. I throw on a tee while my muscles scream. I crawl out my window.

My dad was fine with me going somewhere in the middle of the night and not coming home, or just not coming home, but if I came home late there was a beating. He hated me, always has and always will. I will never be daddy's little prince like Amber is his princess.

I find myself stopping at Lizzy's house.


	7. Utterly Sad

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry If This Offends**

Chapter 7: Utterly Sad

Lizzy's POV

When I get inside I call dad.

"Hello." he answers.

"Is she ok?" I ask.  
"Yes, but…"

"But what?" The need to know strain is killing me.

"The doctor found out why she so sick…" he tells me.

"Why?"

"Lizzy, your mother's pregnant." I freeze, sadness is gone, happiness is replaced.

"Oh my God… This explains everything, why she eat so much why she got bigger around the waist!"

"Lizzy…" he stops me. "The baby's being taken out now, to avoid any more mishaps like this. They don't think the baby's going to make it because it's so small."

Sadness comes back.

"I have to go Lizzy." he tells me. I hung up the phone.

It must have been rude but I don't care. I curl up on the couch and start crying. I pulled a blanket over me and hide beneath it.

After a few minutes theres a knock on the door. Inside I hope it's a serial killer come to kill me and take me away from the horrible world. I answer the door. It's Nathaniel. He's wearing pajamas and his hair is wet.

"Are you ok?" I ask him.

"In pain…" he chokes out. I sweep him inside.

"What happened?" I ask.

He turns around,"I shouldn't be here." he says walking to the door.

I attempt to grab his shoulder but my hand grabs his back. He grimaces in pain and swings around smacking his back against the wall.

His normally calm face tightens.

"You're bleeding…" I tell him as if he didn't already know.

He runs, out the door and into the night. I want to follow but I don't. I close the door and curl up on the couch and sob.

Castiel's POV

The next day Kate's gone. She's ignoring me and won't stop talking to Lizzy, who won't stop crying. It was a perfectly good Saturday and I was spending it in an old house with a weeping girl. Kate tries everything, stuff that I won't bother to name. In the end Lizzy just hides from her troubles under a blanket, still crying.

"Her mom's pregnant and the baby might not make it, she forced to work three jobs and her dad won't come home so stop complaining you don't want to be here and help me!" Kate screams at me in the kitchen. Lys and Rosa just watch.

"Why are you yelling I didn't do anything?!" I yell back

"Exactly!" she walks into the livingroom and continues trying to calm the baby down. The crying stops and a door slams. Kate walks in.

"I give up, you can leave." she glares at me, then turns stomping out of the house.

Lizzy's POV

"Deborah, please!" I beg. I need to practice, to get everything of my mind.

"Fine, only if you tell me who you like at the school." she tells me.

"No one, they're all jerks!" I scream.

"Ok, ok. We start practicing her singing and her voice calms me. I play the other instruments and it makes me feel extremely calm. I am calm. The doorbell rings. We stop the music and I look out my balcony. Nathaniel, great.

"I have to go Debbie Cakes." I tell her.

I run downstairs ready to slap Nathaniel. I swing the door open and see more than him. The were two adults in front of him, the woman had blonde straight hair, she wore a pink suit and had eyeliner around her green eyes. The man had black hair with gold eyes and a fancy goatee, he was wearing a dark blue suit. Behind them were Nathaniel and Amber.

"Hello, Miss?" the woman asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my name's Elizabeth, call me Lizzy. I extended my hand and the couple shook it.

I felt stupid and poor compared to these people. They were wearing nice suits and I had jeans and a sweatshirt which both were baggy.

"Can I help you in any way?" I asked.

"We're looking for the Smith residence." the man told me in a stern voice.

"This is it." I told them.

"Where's your parents?" the man asked impatiently.

"At the hospital…" I trailed off going into shy mode.

"Why?" the mother asked as if I did something wrong.

"My mums…" the man cut me off.

"You mean you're here alone?"

"Yes, but…" the man groaned. I stood there for a minute in silence.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked softly.

"Yes, please." he said through clenched teeth. I moved aside, as they passed in, first the man, then the woman, Amber, lastly Nathaniel.

"Take a seat…" I told them quietly. "Um, Sir, Mrs, what this about?" I asked sitting next to Nathaniel and as far away from them as possible.

"What's your relationship to Nathaniel?" he asked.

"We're friends…" he cut me off again

"No, Nathaniel Smith!"

"He's my father."

"When will he be home?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Then you shouldn't be home alone!" he yells.

I hate being yelled at.

"I could call him…" he cut me off for the third time.

"Yes, and let me talk to him!" he yells at me.

I stand up and walk to the phone. I punch in the hospitals phone number and ask to contact my mother's room. A nurse answers.

She informs me my father is helping give birth to my little sister. I ask if I could come in quietly so the man doesn't hear. She says no. I tell the nurse to have my father call me as soon as possible on either the home or my cell. She says she'll pass on the message.

I turn around and look at the man.

"Why did you hang up?!" he demands.

"My father's helping give birth to my little sister." I tell him. He groans.

"You're coming home with us." he tells me getting up.

"Sir, I can't…" too late he gets up and grabs my arm leading me outside.

We pile into the minivan. I sit in the back with Nathaniel, completely clueless and scared out of my mind.

Alexandria's POV

The pains unbearable. Fist I get a heart attack, then I go through labor pains. Soon my little girl is out. She's rushed away from me. It seems like hours when the doctor comes back with her. He says she'll make it. I sigh in relief.

"What are you going to name her?" the nurse asks.

"Alexandra Elizabeth Smith." my husband tells her. I laugh. It's the opposite of what we named Lizzy.

"Lizzy," I tell him as one of my feelings come on. "Call Lizzy."

"Is Lizzy your daughter?" the nurse butts in.

"Yes." I tell her.

"She called earlier wanting to talk to her father." she tells us as my husband pulls out his phone.

Nathaniel's POV

Lizzy sat next to me in my mom's minivan. Amber normally got the front to herself anyway. I pitied Lizzy. She was being dragged off to the house of hell.

She sat next to me almost shaking, as quiet as a mouse.

"Sir," she asks shyly, "How do you know my father?" My father who's in the passenger seat turns around.

"I work with him, I'm the DA working his murder trial, the defense actually has a case." he tells her as if she's stupid.

When we get to the house she calls the hospital again and gets a busy tone. After the fourth time trying my father snatches the phone from her. She now temporary sleeps in or guest room.

In the middle of the night I hear a quiet knock on my door. I was already up (reading of course) so I opened the door to see Lizzy.

She had on some of my old clothes, blue pajama pants and a white tee shirt. I can tell she's been crying but she does a good job hiding it. I let her in and shut the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" I ask her sitting her down next to me on my bed.

"I've been kidnapped by your family." she tells me a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" I tell her. She sighs.

"I just want to go home to my parents." she whispers.

"I know… but one night here won't kill you." I tell her, "Unless you see Amber when she first wakes up." she laughs, I do too.

"I better go back to the guest room…" she tells me.

She leaves me in silence. With a deep breath I lay down, having the sweetest dreams I've had in a long time.


	8. Drama

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry if this offends**

**Reviews are given big Alexy hugs!**

Chapter 8: Drama

Castiel's POV

Kate was pissed. Lizzy came to school with . She told us his parents took her home after they yelled at her over being home alone. It sounded pretty stupid.

"Don't worry about it." she told us. Instead of taking Lizzy's advice, at lunch she went of on Nathaniel.

"What the hell happened yesterday!" she asked him as we sat down.

"Kate, let it go." Lizzy told her.

"No, I will not let it go. That is kidnapping!" she yelled.

"Nothing happened. My dad had a problem at work, so he went to her house." he told us.

"Then you took her over your house!" Kate yelled.

"My dad found it unfit for a sixteen year old to be home alone." He told us.

"You don't do that! WE ARE HER FAMILY, WE CAN TAKE CARE OF HER! WE ALMOST REPORTED HER MISSING!" Kate yelled. Lizzy got up.

"Stop Kate. You can't pull that card. You can't name one time you, Ken, Auntie or Marie were there for me." she left the cafeteria in silence. By now everyone was looking at us to see what was going on.

Kate emotion was between hurt and ready to kill. Nathaniel got up and left. After a second, Kate jumped up and ran after him. The look in her eyes proved she was going to start a fight. Lys, Armin, Alexy, Ken, Rosalya, Nina and I got up. We followed Kate, Amber and her groupies following us. Nathaniel was at Lizzy's locker talking to her. If I didn't know better, I'd say the two were dating but put nothing before work.

Kate walked up to them. There was the sound of skin hitting skin, then silence. Kate slapped Lizzy.

Lizzy's POV

I didn't expect it. I probably asked for it though. I felt hit my face with her hand. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't soft either. I gasped when she did it.

"Hey!" Nathaniel yelled at her. Ignoring him she stared at me, her face twisted with anger.

"We have been there for you, just because you have a different mother than us and the fact we lived in another country for a while, doesn't mean anything!" she yelled.

"No, it does. When I first moved here you wanted nothing to do with me." the moment I said it Kate lunged herself at me. Castiel jumped to grab her.

She fought him trying to get to me. The noise drew out Iris, Melody, Violet and Kim. the girls tried to help Castiel hold Kate back.

The principal came out from the teacher's lounge with . They helped try to stop Kate. At that moment I left. I felt so sick, I was almost nauseous . I ran to the bathroom unnoticed. I locked myself in a stall.

Minutes later I heard footsteps.

"Way to start a fight…" says the annoying voice of Amber.

"Wow, Lizzy… You play the damsel in distress well." she laughed. With a deep breath I stood up.

"Come on girls, let's leave the baby alone." they walked off snickering.

I unlocked the door. Running I grabbed my bag out of my locker. I left the school quietly as it started to rain. I walked all the way home and locked myself inside. I went into my room and turned on my computer. The screen buzzed to life and I started the video chat. After a minute Deborah answered.

"Leave school early?" she asked. I nodded. I told her all about what happened.

When I finished she spoke, "Well, I guess you really ticked Kate off."

"Yeah, I feel horrible." I tell her. "I just, just…" I suck in a large amount of air and let it go.

"ELIZABETH ALEXANDRA SMITH! I AM COMING TO KILL YOU." the voice made me jump.  
"Gotta go. Kate's coming to kill me!" I shut the computer and grab my phone.

I hear footsteps in the stairway. Grabbing my favorite winged skulls jackets and my bag I open the window to the roof. At that moment Kate bursts through the door along with Castiel, Lysander, Ken and Rosalya. I look at the window then her.

"Gotta go!" I yell jumping onto the roof.

"Lizzy, don't…" too late I ran down the roof of my house to see Nathaniel's parent's car. I jump off the roof and into the bushes just as they get out. They look at my dumbstruck as I brush the leaves off. If it wasn't for my jacket I would have been scraped up more than I was already. I catch a peek at my phone, it isn't cracked. Just as I'm about to leave Nathaniel's dad yells, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Um… Jumping off my roof?" I ask confused. At this time, Kate and the others came downstairs and right to me.

"I gotta go…" I say pointing to my right.

"No, because unless your father came home then you will stay at…" Kate cut him off.

"So your Nathaniel's dad, the guy who thinks it's fun to kidnap people, huh?"

She looked straight into his eyes. At that moment, as if they knew I was in trouble, my family's black car pulled into the driveway.

"Drew, what are you doing here?"


	9. A Couple, A Baby and an Injury

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry If This Offends**

Chapter 9: A couple, a baby and an injury

Lizzy's Pov

Everything happened so fast. Nathaniel's dad and my dad started arguing, mom was in the car with a newborn baby girl, and I stood in the bushes; scratched up and dirty.

"You now what Nathaniel!" Nathaniel's dad (who I will now call Mr. Doche) yelled.

"I give up! Get fired for all I care! I was trying to help!" with a deep breath he left, ushering his family into the minivan.

After that all hate was forgotten. Everyone who was already there (Castiel, Kate, Ken Rosa, and Lys) came inside now joined with Marie and Auntie, came inside. We all marveled over this strange oddball compared to my family.

Alexandra was blond. She had the prettiest hazel eyes I've ever seen. Her skin was fair and pale. She was skinny and wore pink. I felt happy.

Nathaniel's POV

I was told to stay away from Lizzy. That was an order I couldn't follow. The next day I went to her and apologised for everything under the sun. It's hard to comprehend but… She's just different from anyone I've ever met before. I asked her to join me in the race.

She of course said yes and the days flew by fast. Before we knew it we were in the entrance to the nature center. I told her I'd take the map for safe keeping.

As we waited for the other schools to arrive a blonde teen with a small ponytail came up to her. I walked over to see him grab her arm.

"Come on we could do the race together, we're old friends." He told her.

"No ,Dake. Let me go. I already have a partner." she said trying to break his grip.

"I think she said 'No'" I told him. He looked up.

"Don't worry about it mate." he told me. I had an idea.

"Oh really?" I asked acting like Castiel did when Deborah git on me.

"Oh. Sorry mate. Didn't know she was taken." he said throwing his hands in the air and stalking away.

"Wow Nathaniel." Lizzy told me just looking at me. She had a slight smirk.

Soon the race started and we took off.

Castiel's POV

Me and Kate ran through the forest with Lys and Ken right behind us. We decided to work together so we could end this sooner. We passed the first few tests easy. Then came the fork in the road. By now Lizzy and Mr. GG had joined us.

"Somethings not right here." Lizzy spoke up. She looked at her map as if she was completely clueless.

"The map says we have to go that way." she told us pointing to the left.

"Our map says the right." Lysander butted in.

"We lost ours." Kate says laughing.

"Maybe we should split up." Ken says. After a minute of arguing about what to do we went along with the idea. Me and Kate went straight through the the middle path that was marked while the other teams went their own way. Since all the paths where marked it made it hard. Me and Kate found ourselves lost. We were both tired so we stopped.

"Hey Cas?" she pants.

"Yeah?"

"You know Amber is probably behind this, right?" she asks.

"Obvious, isn't it?" we laugh a moment then become quiet.

I yawn and stretch out on the cold muddy ground.

"Looks like we may be here all night." I tell her.

"Yeah…" she yawns falling asleep.

I wake in the middle of the night from a shove. My eyes are blurry as I see Kate blushing like mad. I only them realize what happened. I sit straight up.

"Sorry…" I trail off.

"No, It's my fault…" she says. We sit next to each other against a tree, wide awake. For some reason I find myself smiling.

"What?" she laughs.

"Noth… I turn and see myself face to face with a hot mess. A sweaty, messy dirty little girl. A beautiful, talented, amazing little girl.

I find myself kissing that little girl.

She finds herself kissing me back.

Lizzy's POV

"I hope the other's had more luck than we did."I tell Nathaniel.

"Same here." he says blankly. We're still walking through the never ending forest.

"Look!" I say pointing to an enormous boulder.

"What?" he asks a little too late. I'm already climbing.

"H-Hey!" he stutters. "Get back d-down here." the chills must be getting to him. I reach the top to see something I never, in a million years wanted to see. I felt instantly nauseous.

"Kate! What the…?!" She and Castiel look up after breaking apart their lips. On the other hand I'm cut off because I find myself falling backwards. I hear a shout and in a flash I'm on the ground next to Nathaniel who is kneeling beside me. I can't move my left foot, but it's in pain. I see from the corner of my eye Kate and Castiel running toward me, looks of pain on their faces. I sit up to feel more pain. My eyes start to water and I feel more pain. My foot is twisted the wrong way and Nathaniel's torn between choices, I see it in his face.

"What happened?" Kate asks.

"From my point of view," Nathaniel starts, "She climbed the rock, yelled at you and got a concussion falling down the rock." He says taking off his jacket.

"Lay down." he tells softly. I want to protest but I lay down instead. He's about to do something with his jacket but Kat hands him her's instead.

"It's smaller." she says he nods taking her jacket and dabs it on my forehead. I wince in pain and reach for my head. Blood. I start going crazy now. I try to sit up but he pushes me down.

"It's ok," he tells me, " I've dealt with these wounds before. He continues dabbing.

"I'm going to look for a teacher." Kate says as Castiel put his jacket on her shoulders that have goosebumps. They run off shouting 'Help' or 'Over here'. Once again I'm alnoe with Nathaniel.

"I'm sorry…" he tells me trailing off.

"For what? Why are you always sorry?" he's quiet.

"I'm sorry that all these bad things happen to you and I can't prevent them." Now I'm the silent one. I wince again as he dabs in the cut carelessly.

"Sorry…" At that moment, as if there was a miracle, Kate and Castiel are running toward us with Mr. Faraize and Mr. Boris following. Following the teachers are Lys, Ken, Melody, Iris, Kim, Violet and Amber and her minions.

"Thank God!" I almost scream sitting up only to lay back down with a bigger pain in my forehead.

Mr. Faraize has a first aid kit and treats my forehead there. Soon He and Nathaniel act as support beams on the way to the bus. We were asked how we got lost. Lys explains that someone sabotaged the fork in the road. While everyone got good maps (except us) So Lys wrote a message to stay until the paths were sorted out. In the end Lys got the right path and I got a concussion and a broken ankle.

Castiel's POV

At school the next gay Amber stormed up to Kate.

"Why did you _kiss_ him!" she shouts. "You're. Gonna. Pay." Amber goes to slap Kate but I slip in.

"Amber, tell me you're not terrorizing my _girlfriend_." Amber gasps.

"You two are… _dating_?!" she screams.

"Yep." Kate says blankly as she plants a kiss on my cheek. I hide my blush as well as I can, but it doesn't seem to work.

"But. But. But…" Amber's left shocked so is the crowd that gathered behind her. Her face turns red and I'm sure she would have punched Kat square in the nose if I wouldn't have grabbed her fist. She pulls herself away from my grasp and I look up to see her going to complain to her brother who just saw it all.

"Do something!" she screams.

"What? I didn't see anything." for the first time I see a smirk on his face as he looks at me. He nods and walks away like nothing happened.

Seems like I underestimated him.

I pull Kate away from the crowd while keeping my right arm on her shoulders.


	10. The Truth

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry If This Offends**

Chapter 10: The Truth

Nathaniel's POV

After the race there were consequences. Even though the principal knew the race was sabotaged. Amber told dad that I was with Lizzy for the race and that her parents would probably blame her concussion and broken ankle on me. To avoid an argument, I bit the bullet and went to Lizzy's.

When I knocked on the door a blackhaired woman answered. She had light blue eyes and fair skin.

"Hello?"the woman asked with a half hearted smile.

"Um… H-Hi." I stuttered. Curse my stuttery idiocy.

"Can I help you?" she asks. At that moment Lizzy's dad came to the door.

"Oh. You're Drew's son." He said blankly.

"Y-Yes, I'm N-Nathaniel." I told him failing at stopping the stuttering.

"Why are you here?" he asked with suspicion in his voice. I took a deep breath.

"I was Lizzy's partner for the race. I came to see if she's ok." I took him a bit too quickly.

"Why do you care about Elizabeth?" he asked a bit stern.

"We're friends…" he cut me off.

"Didn't your father tell you to stay away from us?" he asked.

"Yes, but…" I trailed off.

To my surprise he smiled. "Come on in." he told me.

From the outside the house looked small. On the inside it was huge. From the living room I was led up a winding staircase to what seemed to be the attic. He knocked. "Come in she told us.

I opened the door and found myself the only one who walked in.

"Hey GG." she told me. Lizzy was laying on her bed. Her broken ankle was on a pillow. On her head was an old fashioned ice pack.

"Hi." I tell her.

For what seems like hours we talked. I told her everything that was going on at school and gave her one of Peggy's 'Weekly Wednesday Papers'. From their I left with an odd feeling. Words just can't describe.

Castiel's POV

Mr. GG was on a riot. First he let me grab Amber (to protect my girlfriend, I don't hit girls) then somehow managed skip 7th hour. Some GG he's turned out to be.

I managed to ignore him besides that.

Kate and I became quite the pair. Now I'm no lovey-dovey type but still. The feeling seems stronger than the one I had with Deborah. And now I can actually speak her name without crashing and burning on the spot.

Lysander's POV

Something is wrong. Ni just looks at me and I feel my face heat up. I just don't understand it. She smiles that innocent smile and I feel like I can't breathe.

After school we walk home like we always have, ever since I met her. And of course Nina comes to tackle me. This time though, something weird happens. Ni pulls me away from Nina's grasp. Both I, and Nina are dumbstruck. So, as I said, somethings wrong. She lets go of my arm quickly, all the while blushing. Her face showed that she had not meant to do it but she did.

It's weird. We part ways then and there. The next day when we're walking to school she apologizes.

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It's fine, you saved me from Nina." She looks at me.

"Well, I just was saying because… If you…You know…" she trailed off.

"If I what?" I asked feeling my cheeks start to burn.

"Like… Me?" she mumbled loud enough so I could hear. I swallow hard.

"I…" I don't know what to say. I'm I in love or what?

Something happens and I feel my face getting closer to hers. The moment our lips touch, it feels like millions of fireworks are going off inside my head.

"Lys?" We break apart in surprise. There is my brother with the biggest smirk on his face.

"Lys got a girlfriend, Lys got a girlfriend!" he shouts laughing.

"I guess I do." I say looking toward a laughing Ni.

"What!" Leigh's song got Nina's attention. The white haired middle schooler looked at me with tears in her eyes. She smiles and throws her arms around me.

"I knew it, we'll make a perfect couple!" she screeches.

"I think he's talking about me…" Ni puts in. Nina looks at me confused.

"Sorry, Nina." I tell her. I grab Ni's hand and continue walking to school.

"What an eventful morning, dear Lysander." Ni tells me.

"I believe you're right, dear Ni."

Amber's POV

"This is not happening." I say to my girls.

"Don't worry Amber," Li tells me, "She won't last a week."

"They've been together for _two days_!" I scream.

There's a knock at my bedroom door. My dad comes in.

"Hi pumpkin, I brought you guys ice cream." he puts down a cardboard ice cream box.

"Thanks, daddy." I tell him.

"Don't worry honey," Char says, "Kate won't keep him for long."

I then had an Idea.

After spilling my idea to the girls, we go to sleep. Of course we wake up to the sound of leather hitting skin.

"What's that?" Li asks. After a while we gear footsteps and the shower turning on.

"Nathaniel of course…" I tell them. We listen until the shower stops and we hear someone running in the hall and a door shut.

"Your brother is _hot_." Li tells me.

"That is so seconded. He is a god." inputs Char, "But , tall light and handsome, is the super god."

"So true. But he's taken by that Nina, who so stole my nickname. I mean, Ni, really?" Li adds.

"Ok, girls. One, my brother is _not_ hot. Two, Li, if you want to date my brother, I would let you except he's an ass. Three, Char, Lysander, really? His fashion is _so_ outdated."

"When your right Amber, you're right." Li says as we all laugh and drift to sleep.

The next morning I put my plan into action.

Li and Char are keeping Kate busy as I walk toward Castiel who is in the basement.

"What do you want?" he sneers. I take my phone out and dial Char. They're on their way with Kate.

"Nothing." I say coming closer to Castiel. My god I'm I in love. He is just perfect.

"Back off." He tells me. Instead I sit next to him. He scoots away, but I scoot closer letting our legs touch. Since I wore my turquoise dress that was two inches above my knees, skin was shown. I know he likes it when skin is shown.

He goes to stand up but I pull him back down. He looks at me like I just kicked a puppy.

"Cas, where's Kate? I'm sure she'd hate to see this. He stares at me like he doesn't speak english.

At that moment the door opens and I lunge at him and start kissing him.

"Amber?!" I turn in surprise. Not only is Kate there with Li and Char but so is my brother. He stomps down the stairs with Kate at his heels. He shoves Castiel away from me.

"Cas, why were you kissing her?!"

Castiel's POV

Kate looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Cas, why were you kissing her?!" she yells.

"I didn't, she jumped me." I told her.

"Stay away from my sister!" Nathaniel yelled in my face.

"Your sister needs to stay away from _me_!" I yell at him.

"How can I?" Amber asks. "I'm your girlfriend now."

"No you're not!" I spit.

"Cas?!" Kate asks confused yet mad. I get up and walk to her.

"Let me explain, ok?" I tell her softly.

"Look," Mr. GG says, " Amber, leave the guy alone." I was shocked, so was Amber.

"You're siding with him!" she screams.

"I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt, unlike what he gave me." he says.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I yell.

"I'm just avoiding another Deborah. Let you explain, even if you didn't let me." he says.

Before I can respond to that Kate says, "What happened Cas?"

So I tell them everything. How I came to practice, how Amber came in and what happened. They, surprisingly believed me.

At the end of the day after Nathaniel was talking to Lizzy while she was at her locker I went to talk to him.

"What happened?"

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"With Deborah." there's a silence.

He starts with over hearing Deborah on the phone. How she got me fired. How she came in the student council room to stop him from telling me. How she hit on Nathaniel and put his hands on her waist.

"Seems far fetched." I tell him.

"Can we put this behind us? We used to be friends." He says.

"Fine, but…" I explain, " I have a feeling that we're not going to be 'best buds' like we use to."

Nathaniel's POV

"Those were the good days but, ok." I tell Castiel just before he walks off.

My mind drifts to the middle school days. Castiel and I were exact opposites if what we are now. In the middle of our drastic change we became friends. Me, Castiel and Lysander were inseparable. Then Deborah came. I never liked her. I couldn't tell him that because of the band.

Back then, all three of us were in a band. Lysander sang, Castiel played guitar, and I was on drums. Then Deborah came. She played bass and sang.

By then we were in highschool and I was already a, GG I guess. I didn't go to band practice that often since I couldn't really get out of the house so we moved it to the school. I had the key since I was student body president.

Then we were discovered. I had to wear a mask to keep my identity secret from everyone. Deborah and Castiel were going to the big leagues. When I overheard Deborah getting Castiel fired I had to tell him. Thats when she hit on me.

I trusted Kate and know that she wouldn't do something like that. Then again, I didn't think Deborah would do what she did either.


	11. Emptyness

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry If This Offends**

Chapter 11: Emptyness

Lysander's POV

I have to say I thought I saw everything. At least with Castiel and Nathaniel. Walking to first hour with the rest of the class to find them joking around surprised us all.

"Nathaniel, if he is threatening to kill you tell us, we love you too much to see you like this." Alexy told Nathaniel stepping between the two. At this it just got weirder. They both laughed, like good friends.

"Cas, same goes if he's threatening to kill _you_, or expel you." Kate added. They just laughed harder.

"Me and Mr. Goodie-two-shoes made up." Castiel says with a smirk.

"This true Nathaniel?" Peggy asks.

"Yep." he says she starts writing in her notebook but the bell rings and we all sit down.

"Ok Class. Today…" he was cut off by the door opening. Lizzy comes in with crutches.

"Sorry." she apologized.

"It's fine Miss. Smith." He told her as she sat between me and Cas.

Lizzy's POV

I was late on purpose. I waited before stepping in to make sure it was all real. It was. I could tell from the stares. He's gone. He left me and mom for the army. He quit his job and left. I hated him.

"Hey Lizzy you won't believe it, Castiel and Nathaniel are friends now."

It was lunch now and I was shoving stuff in my locker. Alexy told me the entire gang then came over by now.

"You say that like it's so surprising. Castiel smirked.

"Let's just say you two are gonna be on the front page." Peggy added.

"You com'in Lizzy?" Rosalya asked. A moment of silence passed. I shut my locker and turned around.

"Lizzy's dead." I said blankly.

I left empty. I've been empty all day but this was different.

I found myself in the Library writing like I was on my first day. I wrote until the bell rang to go back to class.

My crutches slowed me down big time. I was normally late for my classes. Any free time I got I was confronted by worried friends. I just shut them out and continued my day.

"Are you ok?" Nathaniel asked me at the end of the day.

"I don't know anymore." he seemed surprised that I talked to him.

"You don't know?" he asked.

"I don't know. What I'm I supposed to feel? Is empty a feeling, or is it just that I expected this and didn't try to prevent or stop it? When someone close to you leaves you on your own with a small family are you supposed to be the breadwinner, or are you supposed to let your family rot? Why do people leave? Is freedom of a country more important than staying with the family you love in it? Am I supposed to live through these hardships of life, or try to make life better…?" I stopped. He just looked at me with a loving and caring way. Why does he remind me of my father? Maybe the name, but no, that can't be it.

"I'm I supposed to live a life with the ones I love, or live a life with the ones who love me?" I say at last.

Silence. There was such a long moment of silence.

"Are we supposed to let those who hate us hurt us because of who we are, or are we allowed the benefit of love in life?" his question makes me think.

Nathaniel's POV

I don't know why I asked such a stupid question, or was it stupid? After a while of silence I speak.

"What happened?" she looks at me with a sad look.

"Yesterday my dad left me with mom and Alexandra to fight in the army." she chokes out in a sob.

"Mom said that if he left that he wouldn't come back, like she was kicking him out." by now tears are streaming down her face.

"After he left we got a phone call, dad got in a car crash and didn't make it. Mom won't leave her room and I had to get Auntie to watch Alexandra, and now Auntie's moving in with us to help out. Today when I got up I thought it was a dream and it wasn't and Kate and Ken still don't know 'cause no one will tell them." I pulled her into a hug, holding her as close as possible.

Then the realisation hit me. I am in love Elizabeth Alexandra Smith.

I instantly felt uncomfortable, but I still held her close and she me.

"Nathaniel?!" We broke apart to see Melody.

"W-What's going on?" she stuttered. There was silence.

"He was helping me go through troubles at home." she told Melody, "Thank you Nath, for everything." she closed her locker and left.

"Since when did she call you 'Nath'?" Melody demanded. I walked to the student council room.

"Nathaniel Callaway!" she screamed.

"What?" I asked her.

"I thought you loved me, first Debbie, now Lizzy. Nate I…"

"Look, one, I don't like you like that. Two, I did not hit on Deborah. Three, My life is none of your business, so stay out of it." I grabbed my shoulder bag and walked home.

When I got home I silently tried to slip through the door. Surprisingly, my dad was past out on the couch and mom was in the kitchen. I snuck upstairs to take a shower, then slipped into bed.

"Nathaniel Andrew Callaway!" my father screamed stepping into my room. I woke up. It was 5:45 in the mourning.

"Get your ass out of bed, NOW!" I got up and slipped on my clothes. When I got downstairs my dad was cheery.

"Look Mr, I'm having a great day so far and you will _not _ruin it." he told me.

"Yes, Sir." I replied politefully back.

He wore a black suit. He was reading the newspaper when an article cut my eye.

**Local EX-Police Officer Passes**

EX-Police officer, Nathaniel Smith, died late Wednesday morning in a car crash. The other driver who has yet to be reviled was intoxicated and currently in the hospital in a coma. Smith had just quit his job as a police officer and was on his way to rejoin the military when he was hit. His funeral in on Friday and is open to the public.

I knew one thing from that article. I was going to that funeral today.


	12. Songs

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry If This Offends**

**I Do Not Own These Songs**

Chapter 12: Songs

Alexandria's POV

I held my infant close. I wore all black and so did she. I had a black veil that did nothing to hide the runny mascara and tears.

They say the good die young. He was too young, only 36 years old. I walked out of the house and got into the car. Lizzy said she'd come after lunch.

It was an odd service. The people would pay their respects all the while when some ate. Then we'd bury him. Six feet under the cold, dark Earth.

Lizzy loved him, so did I but I could tell she was 'daddy's little girl'. She has no idea what was going on. That soon she'll lose her mother.

_I won't let that happen. _I told myself. I wasn't going to leave her alone. I couldn't.

Lizzy's POV

The hallways were filled with "I'm sorry."'s and "Are you ok?"'s. I was dead to it all.

"Lizzy…" Kate came up to me in first hour, "I'm so sorry. No one told me what happened to dad…" I just let her hug me.

I felt soulless, empty,dead.

I wore all black today. A plain, black, baggy dress with black stocking and black flats. I seemed to be the class's main attention point. Mr. Farize had to ask me to step out into the hall. Lunch came slowly.

"Come on Lizzy, you need to eat." Rosalya urged me.

I just got up. "I need to head to the funeral home."

I didn't feel like talking to anyone, but that didn't stop Amber. I rounded the corner to go to my locker and she 'accidentally' spilt burning hot coffee on my dress.

"Oops, oh well it wasn't the best choice of clothing so I guess it's not that bad." Amber snickered.

"Look Goldilocks…!" I shouted catching the attention from my entire class.

"Excuse me?!"

"You should stick to your napping 'cause the in case you haven't noticed you lost one of your three bears, I only see Lipstick and Piercing! Oh, and lay of the porridge, you're a bit too chubby!" I finish.

"Look Miss. Pity-Me, I don't know who you think you are, but if your know what's good for you, you'll walk you happy ass back home and cry to your mama!" She yelled back at me.

Capricine walked up and took Amber's side.

"Look Goldilocks, you've found you third bear! Yay for you! And another thing, you don't know me, you have no idea, what I've been through. So go to class 'cause I'm done! I don't care what you say. I am what I am, and I am what I'm not. I've been through this before, too many times to count! You think I crave attention but you're the one with the 'I'm better than you' attitude, when you're not. So run away Goldilocks, 'cause the mean bear just came home and I don't like what you're do'in here!"

I turn around to feel a harsh shove on my back forcing me to the ground. Amber starts punching me and I push her off. I grab her arms and force her to stand up. I hand her off to her three bears who instantly grab her and hold her back. I taste blood on my lip but I walk away.

I walk to the funeral home and go straight to the bathroom. I wash my face and dab the coffee stain until it's hard to see. After that I dry off and fix my hair, which is in a ponytail. I walk out and go straight to dad.

No one's here now, they must be eating or something. I touch his forehead and fix his neat hair and make it messy.

I notice a piano out of the corner of my eye.

I sit and play. My fingers stretch across the keys and a song comes out.

"When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne.

"I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie

Is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it OK

I miss you

I've never felt this way before

Everything that I do reminds me of you

And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor

And they smell just like you,

I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it OK

I miss you

We were made for each other

Out here forever

I know we were, yeah, yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I do, I give my heart and soul

I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear will always get me through the day

And make it OK

I miss you"

I sang each note in perfect pitch. My dad had taught me how to play piano, and every other instrument I play. By now tears were streaming down my eyes. I buried my face in my arms which lay on the piano. I felt someone sit down and put their arm around me. I looked up to see Nath.

He stayed with me the rest of the day. I owed him big time.

Alexy's POV

Ken seemed down a bit. I heard that his dad died but he said that that wasn't it. I tried to cheer him up, but nothing worked. I ended up giving up.

"What does your parent's think about you being gay?" he asks finally.

"Well they still love me. They say that they'd love me either way." I told him.

"My dad thought the same…" I sighed.

"Whats wrong?" I ask finally.

"My mom says that dad wanted my to fall in love with the person I love most, whether it's male or female."

"What's the problem then?" I ask.

"What if I fell in love with someone I knew since middle school. What if that person likes my gender and spreads joy wherever he goes." my heart skipped a beat. He was talking about me.

"What if he doesn't like me back?" he asks finally.

"I think he does." I tell him

I feel love in the air.

Lysander's POV

Ni and I are said to be a perfect couple. Her blonde hair now had black and mint green stretches. And her green eyes were to die for. I looked the same though.

Ni and I would walk hand in hand everywhere we go together. She watched me, Kate and Castiel play each day for our band. Today was different.

Today it would be just me and her because Kate and Castiel had detention.

"Do you sing?" I asked.

"Sometimes…" she says standing up. I hand her the mic. She takes a breath.

"It's not rock like you guys. It's country." she begins to sing. I never heard this song.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend—she's upset,

She's going off about something that you said

'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night.

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.

And she'll never know your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts

I wear t-shirts

She's cheer captain

And I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see

That I'm the one

Who understands you.

Been here all along.

So, why can't you see—

You belong with me,

You belong with me?

Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.

Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,

"Hey, isn't this easy?"

And you've got a smile

That can light up this whole town.

I haven't seen it in awhile

Since she brought you down.

You say you're fine—I know you better than that.

Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels,

I wear sneakers.

She's cheer captain,

And I'm on the bleachers.

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see

That I'm the one

Who understands you,

Been here all along.

So, why can't you see—

You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.

All this time how could you not know, baby?

You belong with me,

You belong with me.

_[Instrumental]_

Oh, I remember you driving to my house

In the middle of the night.

I'm the one who makes you laugh

When you know you're 'bout to cry.

I know your favorite songs,

And you tell me about your dreams.

Think I know where you belong,

Think I know it's with me.

Can't you see

That I'm the one

Who understands you?

Been here all along.

So, why can't you see—

You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.

All this time how could you not know, baby?

You belong with me,

You belong with me.

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me?

You belong with me.

She finishes strong then blushes.

"It's "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift." she tells me.

"Your voice is pretty." I tell her.

She grabs my scarf and pulls me down to kiss me.

Castiel's POV

I'm stuck in detention with Kate. There's no teacher and we're sitting on opposite sides of the first row.

She grabs her MP3 player out of her bag. It's loud enough for me to hear it. She must not notice it, but she's singing along out loud.

This is gospel for the fallen ones

Locked away in permanent slumber

Assembling their philosophies

From pieces of broken memories

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart

The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds

But they haven't seen the best of us yet

If you love me let me go

If you love me let me go

'Cause these words are knives and often leave scars

The fear of falling apart

And truth be told, I never was yours

The fear, the fear of falling apart

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart _[x2]_

This is gospel for the vagabonds,

Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable bastards

Confessing their apostasies

Led away by imperfect impostors

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart _[x2]_

Don't try to sleep through the end of the world

And bury me alive

'Cause I won't give up without a fight

If you love me let me go

If you love me let me go

'Cause these words are knives and often leave scars

The fear of falling apart

And truth be told, I never was yours

The fear, the fear of falling apart

Oh, the fear of falling apart

Oh, the fear, the fear of falling apart

_[x4]_

(Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart)

The fear of falling apart

"Hey!" I shout. She looks up and glares at me.

"No singing in detention."

"I was singing?!" she squeaks.

"Yep." I pop the P, "Not too bad at it either." she jumps up.

She comes over and sits at the desk next to me.

"You heard nothing." she says waving two fingers in my face.

"That doesn't work." I tell her repeating the motion.

She grabs my shirt collar. "Maybe this will." she tells me pulling me close and kissing me.

At that moment the principal walks in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she shouts.

"Well detention ended two minutes ago, so I'm kissing my girlfriend." I smirk.

Me and Kate get up and get out of there before we get in more trouble. We meet Lys and Ni in the hall.

Together we make like bananas and split.


	13. Red

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry If This Offends**

Chapter 13: Red

Castiel's POV

"A concert?" I repeated.

"For the hundredth time, yes!" Kate told me.

"Nate needs a fundraiser type thing and this could be publicity…" she trailed off.

The last time there was publicity, Deborah was here. She left. I don't want Kate to leave, but she wouldn't. What if I leave? My thoughts drowned out her voice.

"Earth to Cas!?" she yelled waving her hand in front of my face.

"Fine, but we need a drummer." I told her.

"Looks like Nate has one more calling!" she smiled and ran off.

What have I gotten myself into?

Nathaniel's POV

"Me?" I was dumbstruck. Being asked to be a drummer for my old band was… um… weird?

"Yes, and you have no choice!" she told me leaving.

"After school, in front of the basement, be there." she commanded.

I met everyone, I mean our entire class, at the basement door.

"What took you so long?" Kate asked, annoyance in her tone.

"Paperwork." I said simply as we all walked in.

"This concert was my idea, so I'm in charge here!" Kate boomed climbing on top of a crate. "First order of business, we need to tidy this place up."

I spoke up, "If we are even going to have a 'concert' then we need to get permission, or else it will be a waste of time."

"Then you go do that." she told me. I escaped the area and walked to the principal's office. Right as I opened the door Lizzy bumped into me. We both flew backward and she hit her head.

She burst out laughing and the laughter was contagious. Soon the principal came to see what the noise was about. I helped Lizzy up and explained to the principal what was going on.

"The school just can't afford to do this." she said shaking her head.

"It'll be completely free. The students can pay for it ourselves." Lizzy butted in.

"Fine then, you pay, you get your concert." she told us stalking off.

When we got back to the basement, they sent me to help finish cleaning while Rosalya and Lizzy got food.

Rosalya's POV

"Sooo…"

"So what?" Lizzy asked.

"About you and Nath…"

"What about us?" she seemed straight to the point.

"Nothing." I quickly changed the subject.

"What? Rosa, what's going on?!" she sure is persistent.

"Rosalya!" she screamed as I parked.

"Ok, fine you win. We were just wondering when…"

"When what?!" she cut me off.

"When you're gonna realize you like each other." I said softly.

"Me and Nath are friends, nothing more."

"That's why Melody saw you guys hugging in the hallway." I asked.

"He was comforting me, don't look at me that way! It was because my dad died." She told me in defense.

"A-huh." I say getting out of the car and walking into the dollar store.

"That was also why he ditched to spend time with you?"

"He just came to my dad's funeral." she told me.

We bought snacks and drinks. When Lizzy wasn't looking I pulled out my phone and texted Cas.

Castiel's POV

"Hey, we need to talk." I told Nathaniel.

By now everyone was done and we all sat in a circle.

"What? Why are you all staring at me?" he asked confused.

"Well Melody saw you hugging Lizzy…" Kim started.

"And I saw you with her at the funeral." Kate finished.

"We all want to know when you're gonna ask her out GG." I told him before he could say anything.

"I don't like her like that." he said after a moment of hesitation. His face turned bright red.

"You hesitated." said Alexy.

"No I didn't." he protested turning redder.

"Yes, you did." Alexy sang.

"Really, GG?" I stepped in.

"Well, maybe he likes someone else. No need to keep on the subject." Melody interrupted.

"Sorry, Mel… But we all know it's true." Iris says. Melody turns sour.

"Well he says he doesn't like her that way."

"He's lying." I interrupted.

"Rosalya's on her way back," I say holding up the phone. "she says Lizzy's redder than my hair." I smirk. Nathaniel's face is completely red now

"Also says that she thinks Lizzy likes you." I was wrong. His face just turned redder.

My phone beeps and I burst out laughing.

"What?" Kate asks leaning over. She burst out laughing.

"What?" Nathaniel asks nervously.

"Rosalya says, and I quote, "When they have babies, I call dressing them up."

Nathaniel turned redder and buried his face into his clipboard.

"NO!" Alexy shouts. "Thats my job…" he pouts.

At that moment Rosa and Lizzy walk in. Lizzy looks fit to kill and Rosalya's hiding laughter.

Lizzy shakes her head and leaves.

Rosalya starts jumping up and down.

"Lizzy and Nath, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" she sings. Out of nowhere, a shoe comes flying and hits her in the back of the head.

"Lizzy!" she inspects the shoe. "I'm appalled, you hit me with a way out of date shoe!" she pouts as she throws the shoe into the hallway.

"You two better be kissing by tomorrow unless you want Peggy to get the picture of you guys hugging!" she shouts.

"God, kill me." Nathaniel beggs hiding his face.


	14. Am I In Love?

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry If This Offends**

Chapter 14: Am I In Love?

Nathaniel's POV

I got home late. I got a beating. My nightly routine repeats, beating, shower, bed. This time after getting dressed, there's a knock on my door. I open it to see Amber and her friends.

"Nathaniel, come." she tells me leading me to her room. Her room has white carpet. The walls are a bubblegum pink and the window and door frames a white like the carpet.

"Look, tomorrow we're having a party since mom and dad won't be home. They already said it was ok. If you want to invite friends, do so. But, if that rotten girlfriend of yours even steps foot in our lawn, I will make her time here a living hell."

"I don't have a girlfriend." I tell her.

"Oh, so who's Lizzy?"

"My friend."

"A-huh, that's why the whole school knows that you like each other." she at that point kicks me out of her room.

Lizzy's POV

Today, being the night of the concert, is busy. The stage was set up by me and Nath, who have chosen to forget last night. I brought my blue drums to school for Nath to use. They all practiced at my house after school, and everyone knew they were ready. Rosalya made everyone clothes for the concert since we'd be working during it.

Kim had drinks. Violete had snacks. Melody and Iris had the ticket booth. Rosalya and Ni were helping everyone get ready. Peggy was snapping pictures for the paper. I was preparing the instruments.

I tuned the guitar, bass and keyboard (which was out for one song in which I'd play), then I checked the drumset and made sure there was an extra pair of drumsticks (just in case one flies out of Nath's hands) and finally I sound checked the mic. Everything was perfect. That's the only way to describe it.

"Hey! Lizzy, come see the boy's costumes!" I took a deep breath and looked up.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Kate asked.

The boys seemed to be showing skin, except Lysander. Kate wore a dark green dress that showed a bit too much too.

"And now for yours…" Rosalya said pulling out a dress, It was identical to Kate's, just dark blue, like my eyes.

"Sorry, but I'm not wearing that. I won't be seen by anyone anyway and I'm too comfortable in my baggy clothes." I told her gesturing to my baggy jeans and sweatshirt.

"You will wear this, even if I have to take your clothes off and put it on you yourself." she told me.

"Or maybe Nathaniel will do it for me…" she said with a smirk while moving her eyebrows.

Nathaniel did his legendary 'face palm' while I kneeled down starting to untie my high-tops.

"OK,OK. I'm sorry!" Rosalya said backing up. She gave me the dress and pointed me off to the bathroom. I sighed and went to get changed.

I put on the dress which fit like a glove. It was too high though. Rosalya came in and gave me black tights to match the black decorations on the dress along with black stilettos. She did my hair in a messy bun. I refused the make up.

I came out holding my shoes.

"Put those shoes on." she commanded.

"I _can not_ walk in these." I told her as she forced the shoes on my feet.

"Now walk." she commanded. I took a step and felt myself walking on the side of the shoe.

I kept struggling as Castiel snickered, "This is sad." with a huge smirk.

"Lizzy…"

"Nope!" I cut her off taking the shoes off and putting my high-tops on.

"Lizzy, you can't just…" I cut her off again.

"I wore the dress, don't push it."I gave her the heels and smiled. She sighed,

"What I'm I gonna do with you…"

"Even I rock heels Lizzy." Kate laughed as she lifted her foot in the air.

The crew lined up before the gates opened. All the girls wore the same dress, just different colors based on what they normally wore, or by their eye colors. Armin and Alexy had matching outfits that looked nothing like the boys in the band. They wore a long sleeve white shirt with a black jacket for Armin and blue for Alexy. Their jeans were black and Armin had his scarf.

"Ok men, and ladies… man your battlestations!" Kate yelled signaling the gates to open. Before we knew it the basement was filled with people.

That's when Melody came up to me.

"Hey do you like Nath? Like, like-like Nath?"

"No." I hesitated. Did I?

"You won't mind if I dated him?" she asks

"No?" I told her in question form, she didn't seem to notice.

"Thanks." she told me smiling.

"Hey, I don't feel so hot." Ni said walking in. Lysander felt her forehead.

"You are a bit warm." he told her.

"I think...um…" she cupped her hands around her mouth and ran off. Lysander quickly followed.

"This isn't good." Kate said, "Lys will probably be in there a while."

"So we stall?" Nathaniel asks.

"Yes." Rosalya told us.

"We could play a song with someone else singing?" Castiel suggested.

"No, we should try to have an opening act, something no one expects!" Rosalya chirped.

"Lizzy can sing." Nath tried.

"No way!" I told them.

"Yes way!" Rosalya told me pushing me on the stage and in front of the microphone.

"No!" I told her, "I'll stall, but I'm doing this my way.

I quickly took an extra mic and put it in front of the keyboard.

"Open the curtains, you owe me big time." I told them. They opened the curtains and sat awkwardly at the keyboard.

I have no other choice, do I? I let my fingers fly against the keys and found myself singing.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did,

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I found myself singing "Because Of You" by Kelly Clarkson.

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

This song resembled my troubled past. I continued, holding back tears

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

I got off stage and the concert officially started.

"You can _sing_, girl." Kim told me.

"Thanks, but I know better."

After a while of chatting Rosalya told us of a after party at her house. We all ended up agreeing, as long as there was no drinking. As we left I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Matt, the drummer that's in my band. The one who called me a slut, and the one I was allowed to slap.

I flinched at the real life Matt. I stepped back and ran into Nathaniel, which caused everyone to turn around.

"Hi." he said with an evil grin.

Nathaniel's POV

"What are you doing here?" Lizzy asked with a tone of horror.

"I'm here because Deb made me." he growled.

"Well, then go back to her or…" she tugged at the side of her dress from nervousness.

"I don't need an attitude." he told her. What attitude?

"I, good-bye Matt." she told him pushing past everyone and running to the door.

"Self-righteous bitch." he muttered following her.

"Hey, who the hell are you and why did you call my sister a bitch!?" Kate stormed. He turned.

"I'm Matt Conley, her ex-boyfriend. And I called your sister a bitch because she is one." he said storming off.

"Matt Conley." Castiel pondered, "Matt Conley is the drummer in Deborah's band."

"Hey Nath," Rosalya got my attention, "Looks like you've got competition."


	15. A Wild Day

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry If This Offends**

Chapter 15: A Wild Day

Castiel's POV

Kate is overly dramatic. She stomped after Matt ready to kill. I had to drag her into my van (I didn't kidnap her) and took her to Rosa's. Instead of talking about the concert and my amazing guitar skills, we talked about Lizzy and Matt.

"Something's wrong, can't you see it?" Nathaniel asked persistently.

"Oh, you're just worried someone's gonna steal your girlfriend." I teased.

"Lizzy doesn't get scared like that, I'm not the only one who saw the look of horror in her eyes, right?" Kate asked.

"Fine, we'll go check on her, will that make you feel better? She's gotta be home by now." Rosa told us grabbing her bag.

"She is…" Ken told us looking at his phone, "Auntie just texted me, apparently something happened and Lizzy's all beat up, she thinks she's been mugged."

Kate jumped up and grabbed her bag.

"Calm down," I told her grabbing her around the waist.

"She's ok, Kate. Don't worry, we just gotta get home." Ken told her.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Nathaniel asked.

"To see you girlfriend?" Rosa joked.

"Actually, Nate, I do. You should just go home." Kate told him breaking from my grasp.

She ran out. I followed her and drove her and Ken home. They both jumped out before I could say a thing.

Lizzy's POV

I hoped I was dreaming.

Matt followed me

I ran home ignoring the fact I almost got hit by a car. He was right behind me. Soon he caught up and dragged me into the ally by the dollar store.

"What the hell was that for!" he told me pushing me against the brick wall by my arms.

"Matty, leave me alone." I begged.

"No!" he snapped, "Not ever. Do you not get I HATE YOU!" he screamed.

_Someone please help me _I begged in my mind.

"I was supposed to help find you. I did that." he told me.

_Deborah must be here, she'd help me_. _It would be too late though._ I made up my mind.

I pushed Matt away from me and tried to run. He grabbed me from behind, so I punch and kicked. From there I remember the store owner coming out and Matt running. It was already too late though. He called my aunt and she picked my up and drove me home.

I woke up from my nightmare on the couch. I sat up and ran upstairs ignoring my body's protests. I past by my mirror and froze. Stepping back to see myself, I almost cried.

My arms and legs were scraped up, bad. My face had a cut lip and two bruises; on my left cheek and right jaw, and my right eye was swollen. My hair looked almost ripped out and my knuckles were bruised.

I fell into my bed and went to sleep.

The next day I bought concealer, allot of it. I covered my marks well. I slipped on jeans and a hoodie and brushed my hair.

I grabbed my phone and dialed a number.

"Hewo?" I heard in a tired voice.

"Deborah, why are you here?" she yawned.

"To see my best friend in the whole wide world!" she screamed, now fully awake.

"Where are you now?" I asked starting to walk to school.

"You'll see." she giggled then hung up.

I was early. Everyone was already there though. They seemed to be talking about something. As I got closer, I saw Amber and Kate silently yelling.

"So what?! She's here, it won't change a thing!" Kate yelled, Nath stepped in.

"Look can we stop arguing? Amber, I see how you're concerned, but me and Castiel are friends now; we won't start hating each other because she's here."  
"Who's here?" I asked"  
I shreaked as a figure tackled me.  
"Now you see!" she giggled like mad, squeezing my chest in a hug.

"Debbie?" I choked.

"Who else?" she finally let go, "Now my crew's all here!"

"How do you know Lizzy?" Castiel spoke up.

"Oh, you mean Lizzie Borden here? While I still lived here she came to visit her aunt and I stopped by, we stayed in touch." she explained.

"Why'd you call her Lizzy Borden?" Violet spoke up.

"_Lizzie Borden took an axe,_

_And gave her mother forty whacks._

_When she saw what she had done,_

_She gave her father forty-one._" Matt recited evilly.

I flinched not knowing he was here.

"Hey, I read a book about that." Nathaniel told us, "Lizzie Borden Killed her mother with a hatchet, then killed her father with the hatchet. She wasn't charged but some still believed she did it."

"Nooo!" Deborah shrieked, "I can't take the knowledge!" we all laughed.

"NATHANIEL WHITMORE, GET IN MY OFFICE! NOW!" the principal's voice echoed through the loudspeaker. Nathaniel ran off looking slightly pale.

"I'm gonna see what's going on." I told them running off. At the office I heard muffled yells. Sue, the secretary, looked nervously from me to her computer.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked her loud enough only she'd hear.

"Someone stole the exams from the teacher's lounge, he's the only student with the key." she whispered, "You didn't hear that from me." I nodded and zipped my 's when the principal came out.

"THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES, MR. WHITMORE! EXPULSION!" he hurried out of her office, she slammed the door before he could respond.

"I'm _dead_." he moaned.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Can you help me with something?" he asked quickly, "I lost my spare key to the student council room. I need it back ASAP. I already have to go on my own little scavenger hunt."

"For the exams?" I asked.

"Who told you?!" he asked, slight anger in his tone.

"My lips are sealed." I told him; he looked at Sue, then back at me. "Don't worry, I'll help."

We went off and started to look. I searched until lunch. I grabbed a bag of chips from the vending machine.

"You ok?" Debbie asked.

"Dandy, Little Debbie."

"I'm not a snack cake!" she exclaimed for the millionth time.

"You are what you eat." I told her gesturing to her cake.

"So, what have you and your boyfriend been doing?" Kate asked mischievously.

"Who's her boyfriend?" Deborah asked now excited.

"One, he's not my boyfriend. Two, my lips are sealed. Three, has anyone seen a key?"

They just stared at me. I got "Nopes" from everyone.

"Anyone seen… " I almost said the exams but I stopped myself, "Amber?  
"No!" Debbie squealed, "She hangs out with Amber!"

"Not in a million years!" my hand went to gun form and I pointed it at my head.

I got up and left. I soon over heard Amber. Something about a key and document's in the boy's locker room, locker 141.

I ran off and snuck into the boy's locker room. There was a basketball game today so I'd be hard. I found locker 141 and opened it. Inside was a gym bag with none other than the exams and the teacher's lounge key.

I heard footsteps so I quickly hid in the locker. I didn't dare look. Soon everything was quiet. '_Maybe the game's over.'_ I thought. I peeked through the slits. It was not empty,

There was someone with a bruised back.

My gut turned and I felt nauseous. You could see the marks weren't natural. It looked like a belt to me. I covered my eyes and tried to hold back tears. I thought I had it bad with Matty abusing me, but he was 17. About my age. whoever this was, I could bet my bottom dollar it was a parent doing this.

I turned my head to the side and hit it. Footsteps came closer. The locker opened to see a (now wearing an undershirt) Nathaniel.

"I…" I started but he cut me off.

"What are you doing in here?! I didn't think you were that type." he yelled, "I thought you said you'd help me. I was pulled to be in this stupid game and find you here!"

"Nath…"

"Don't call me that." he gave himself a face palm. I snapped.

"I'm sorry that _yoursister_ stole the key, then the exams and hid them here1" I yelled shoving the documents toward him and throwing the key to the ground.

"How'd you…! Don't blame my sister for this!" he yelled.

"It's the truth!" I yell back, "I heard them talking about it! Why else have I have got it, unless you think I stole them?!" I broke. I ran, and didn't stop. I ran to the courtyard and climbed the tallest, sturdiest tree there. I climbed until I reached the last branch that would hold me without breaking. I sat there silently crying.

I could deal with the stuff from Nathaniel, but knowing what I now know. It explains his father's temper. He looked like he would have hit me. I sighed and the last bell rang.

At least Nathaniel could give back the exams and key, explain what happened. If he's really mad at me, he might tell that I had the things, Maybe I wouldn't go to the next grade.

I sighed. I climbed down from the tree to see Amber yelling at me.

"HEY, YOU!" I turned, " . !"

"I will make your life a living hell from now on." she promised.

"Sorry, but I have no Idea what you're talking about." I told her truthfully.

"Yeah right." She raised her hand to slap me. There was a blur of white and blue and I was pushed out of the way.

"I gasped at the sight I saw.

Nathaniel's POV

After Lizzy stormed out I sat down and thought. I pulled out the bracelet I found in the teacher's lounge, I knew it looked familiar.

I snuck back into the teacher's lounge and shoved the exams in a cabinet.

I ran to the principals office.

"Mrs? I asked knocking on the door. She answered and her face turned red.

"Do you think you may have misplace the exams? I found the key in my gym locker, it would make it impossible to get to." her face calmed down.

"If you insist." We walked down to the teacher's lounge. We searched (I let her find the exams to avoid suspicion) and soon found the exams.

"Mrs, I hate to bother you but there was a fight last friday when I was gone. I was wondering if you took care of it?" I asked.

One thing lead to another, cameras were checked and if was obvious Lizzy was just a victim. Amber ended up getting suspended until the first day of exams.

I told Amber what happened and she yelled at me.

"If you wouldn't have stolen the exams!" I argued.

"Serves you right, siding with anyone but me!" she spit in my face.

"When you're in the right, then I'll side with you." I told her as she stomped off.

I decide I'd go apologise to Lizzy. I started looking inside the school then went outside to look. Then I saw her. Amber was about to slap her so…

I pushed Lizzy aside and grabbed Amber's arm between her shoulder and elbow.

"What…?!" she was shocked, so was Lizzy who had cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Amber…!" I was cut off.

"NATHANIEL XAVER WHITMORE!"

I'm dead.

**Really Loooonnnnngggg!**


	16. I Hate The Beach

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry If This Offends**

Chapter 16: I Hate The Beach

Nathaniel's POV

My dad caught me grabbing Amber.

You can pretty much guess what happened when I got home. If you can't, I got beat.

This was the worse by far. Instead of the normal 'against the wall routine', I was thrown on the floor of the living room. He took of his belt and, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!

He repeated this almost forever. I covered my face and rolled up in like an armadillo on the hardwood floors. This was the first time in a long time I screamed.

I yelled and screamed in pain as my mother cooked and Amber watched T.V, she only turned the volume up when I got louder.

"Drew, dinner's ready!" My mother called over the screaming. He put his belt pack on and looked at me.

"No dinner, you don't deserve it. Clean up the blood and go to bed, take a shower while your at it." he told me walking away.

I grabbed a towel and cleaned up my own blood quickly. I ran upstairs and took a shower. After getting my PJ's on there was a knock at my door. It was Amber.

"I'm sorry…" she hugged me and I ignored the pain. This was a first, normally Amber would do something and try not to notice.

"Amber, I shouldn't have grabbed you." I told her as she let go.

"Nath," _it's been a while since she called me that, she hasn't called me that since we were kids! _"Go. Go somewhere and get out of the house," she gave me $20. I gave it back.

"Nath, go get something to eat." she urged.

"Fine." I told her, "But I'll buy my own food."

"Ok. Just take this." she told me handing me my phone, hugging me again and leaving.

'_That was odd_ ' I thought as I slipped jeans and a sweatshirt on.

I barely wore these so it should be hard to recognize me.

I checked my phone, 3 messages:

_Lizzy: _Nath, r u ok

_Lizzy: _Nath plz answer

_Lizzy: _Nathaniel, I'm sorry!

Another message popped up at that moment

_Lizzy: _I'm sorry I yelled at you, Sorry 4 everything! Plz answer!

I typed in quickly;

_meet me the cafe asap_

Castiel's POV

I went to look at Kate's new room.

Since she moved into Lizzy's house she got a new room.

The walls were black with hot, neon pink frames for the door and windows. She had black carpet and curtains with her bass and guitar by her (self painted) hot, neon pink must be obsessed with this color because she has the same color furniture and bedsheets.

"Ehem." her mother was at the door.

"You must be Castiel." she cooed, "let's talk."

she dragged us into the living room where a woman with black hair and light blue eyes sat cradling a baby.

Just then Lizzy comes flying with her bag.

"Elizabeth, where are you going?" the women who I presume to be Lizzy's mother asks.

"I'm meeting a friend at the cafe."

"Is it Nathaniel?" Kate asks moving her eyebrows up and down.

"Yes, and I don't like him like that!" she tells us.

"Sounds like a date to me." I smirk.

"Your right Cas." Kate exclaims as Lizzy waves good-bye and leaves.

Lizzy's POV

When I get to the cafe I see Nath outside.

"Are you ok?!" I ask worried.

"I'm fine." he looks strained.

"You don't look fine." tell him.

"I…" he's at a loss of words.

Awkwardly, his stomach growls.

I grab my wallet, "What do you want?" I ask.

"I can pay…"

"No, I insist." I tell him.

"First one there pays?" he asks playfully.

"Deal."

Lysander's POV

Exams seem to have passed quicker than we thought.

Kate said something about a prank with Amber when Amber runs out of the room.

Other than that, I t feels go to go to 11th grade next year.

"We all should meet at the beach!" Deborah decides.

"NO!" Lizzy snaps. Everyone goes silent.

"What?" I ask. Deborah, Matt and Diggy (who came only yesterday)starts laughing.

"What?" Cas repeats.

"One year, in england we all went to the beach and…" Deborah pauses to laugh, "Lizzy ran into this one guy, Dake. He came from Australia, and was there in a surfing competition…" she laughs even harder, "Lizzy ran into him and he started flirting with him and tried to pull her off one way, and I said, "Hey, hand's to yourself!" so he was like, "Whatever." and…"

"It's not funny!" Lizzy interrupts as her face turns beet red.

"Lizzy kicked him right in the spot." mouths drop, including mine.

Lizzy buries her head in her hands.

"I didn't mean to… he wouldn't leave me alone so…" laughter. All at once the table burst out in laughter.

"I can't believe you did that Lizzy!" Kate screams.

"Believe it," Diggy pants, "She got first page of the paper!" Lizzy's now redder than Nathaniel was when we talked about Lizzy.

"Beach it is! I want to see her do that!" Kate yells

Lizzy's POV

"Trust me, I am not kicking another guy there." I tell everyone in Castiel's van.

The entire crew is here along with Amber and and her friends.

"What?" Amber asks like I'm crazy.

"Long story."

When we got to the beach, we all spreaded out. Kim, Violet, Iris, Melody and Peggy went to play volleyball, Kate and Castiel set up towels in the shade of a beach umbrella, Amber and her friends (including capricine) decided to sunbathe, Deborah, Matt and Diggy decided to swim and Lys and Ni went somewhere. That left me and Nath.

Nath sat down and opened his book so I decided to walk.

I strolled the beach wearing swim shorts and a bikini top. I was bord. I sighed as I kicked around a stone.

"Not having a good time hon?" I knew that voice. I looked up slowly to see Dake, that stupid surfer.

"Long time no see." he told me, "Want to hang out?"

"No, thank you." I went into shy mode.

"Oh, come on…" he locked his arm around mine and I thought about kicking him.

"Stop, would you?!" I asked trying to break free from his grasp.

"Hey!" I turned to see Nathaniel, "I think she said no." he told him.

"He throw his hands up, "Sorry mate, didn't know she was taken."

"She's not… were just… friends." he stumbled on his words.

"Why are you so protective if she's not your girlfriend?"

"Because he doesn't like perverts, like you!" I snapped.

"Feisty." he commented. I snapped, my leg did anyway.

Just as I was about to kick, he moved back.

"Nevermind then." he ran.

"You should have kicked him." Nathaniel told me.

"Nah, he's not worth it." I smiled.

"Wanna go swimming?" he asked.

"Why not?!" I told him.

We slipped into the ocean and I ended up splashing him in the face. We splashed each other like little kids.

I felt something hit my leg. I looked down to see Dake popping up from the water.

"Sorry, didn't know you were there." _was that a smile on his face? _

"P-Pervert!" I stuttered backing away.

I tried to slap him but something happened and my top slipped.

I held it on and my face turned red. Nathaniel grabbed my straps and tied them up, all while Dake just stood there.

"Sorry…" I mumbled back in shy mode.

I then made it up to sweet Nathaniel, but only made things worse.

I attempted to kick him, but just as I did I slipped and all three of us fell. I broke up first, then Dake, then Nathaniel. I swatted Dake in the face and lead Nathaniel out of the water.

I hoped the others hadn't seen what happened. They did.

"Smooth, Lizzy." Deborah told me. Castiel shook his head and the girls started gossiping.

"I even got a picture for the paper!" Peggy exclaimed.

"Hi." Dake appeared behind me. I didn't need a second of thought.

I kicked him right in the place.

"Got it!" Peggy yelled.

"Really?" Dak asked in pain.

"I hate the beach."


	17. Sad Times

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry If This Offends**

Chapter 17: Sad Times

Lizzy's POV:

The beach didn't go well. Summer ended and the band was still at Sweet Amoris.

Matt and me fought constantly and I had to bite the bullet and get beat by him. He scares me. I don't get scared easy, but when I'm around him, I do.

School started back up in the fall. I found myself going to all classes and skipping meals. I used to write in the library, but now I find myself in the garden.

Me and Jade became close now. We were good friends and I found out he liked Violet. Dajan also hung out with Jade. Dajan seemed to really like Kim.

"You guy's could double date!" I told them, they blushed.

"Then who do you like Missy?" Dajan asked.

"No one."

"Yeah right,", he told me, "Everyone at school knows you like Nathaniel." he chuckles.

"We're just friends." I reassured.

"I have to agree with Dajan, but not to be rude… Why are you avoiding your old friends?" Jade asked carefully.

"Well…" I didn't know how to put this, "Ever since Deborah came to town I felt weird, like I was missing something. I asked around and found out Nath hit on her, which started the fight between Cas and Nath. It seems to me as if thats not the whole story. I've felt weird and decided to find a quiet place and lay low awhile. Instead I started hanging out with you guys. It's just like, ever since my dad died, there's been this effect on me and my mom. I can't really explain it."  
They looked at me a while then went into a private discussion.

"Did anyone tell you Nathaniel's version?" Jade asked quietly.

"No, why?" they looked at me.

"We gotta go." Dajan told me quickly as he walked away.

I decided to bite the bullet, this time with Deborah.

I walked up to her after school, she was in the classroom on her phone.

"Yeah,Justin… Don't worry… Yeah I know I got Castiel out of the deal, but I won't him back… He's gonna break up with his current girlfriend and me and him are getting back together… Yes, Justin, Lizzy's gonna come too, I just have to ask her… Please, Justin, she's wrapped around my pretty little finger. She also such a stupid gold digger that will do anything for money… No, she thinks she's my bestfriend, she's not really… The only thing I can stand about her is her songs… Alright, talk to you later, Justin…Bye." she hung up.

"Friendship is a beautiful thing, don't you think?" I asked feeling the tears slip down my check.

"Lizzy, I…" I left before she could finish.

I pulled my hood over my head to hide my stupid crying face. I saw Nath at my locker but I passed him by, he wanted to follow, but must have decided against it.

I found myself in the same tree as last year, same spot, different tears.

Castiel's POV

This has to be the hardest thing I've ever done.

I walked straight to Kate. She was alone in the classroom, sketching.

"Hey, Cas." she kissed my cheek, "What's up?"

"Kate, I need to tell you something." she looked at me with sad eyes.

"I know Cas." she tells me, tears threatening to fall from her green eyes, "You still love her."

"Kate…" I've never done this before. I don't know what to say.

"It's ok Cas… I always knew you still loved her…" she stumbles on her words, "I just want you to be happy."

I want to cry know. All I can do is give her a last hug and leave. I've never felt this broke, even after Deborah left.

I take a deep breath and find Deborah.

"I did it, we're together again." I tell her blankly.

"I love you Kitten." she tells me kissing my cheek.

It feels wrong.

Lizzy's POV

I fell asleep in the tree and ended up waking up to the first bell. I climbed down and called my mom to let her know I was ok.

Then she came up to me.

"Lizzy, listen to me…" she tells me seriously, "I want you to come with me and be my best friend."

"How can I, after… This!" I squeak.

"Liz, you need the money." she tells me coldly, "I know you do, your moms always in the hospital. This is a way to get money, without working hard. Unless you want to spend your life like this." she stalks off.

I honestly feel hurt.

I walk out of the classroom to see a horrifying sight.

_Amber_ is _kissingMatty_.

My group of friends watch along with the three bears.

Is it bad I can already hear her screams from Matty beating her?

I walk up to them and clap my hands loudly.

"Amber, as a friendly warning." I started trying to chose my wording, "Do not trust him. Trust me when I say that dating him is a bad idea."

She looks at me like I'm a maggot in her food.

"Please, you just jealous that _I'm _dating _your_ ex-boyfriend!" she yells in my face.

"I'd say more but I'm afraid I may make my situation worse, just remember my warning." I tell her leaving.

Everyone looks at me like they use to look at Amber.

After school I was dragged into the same ally by my ex-boyfriend.

I remember him screaming something about staying out of his life.

When I got home My face looked… bruised, thats the only way I can describe it.

After explaining how I fell and got my injury to my aunt, I went to bed.

Limping to school the next day I felt stares burning my body.

"Amber," I tried begging her in class that day, "Please, don't end up like me."

The beating was worse.

Deborah seemed to notice and started having me use concealer.

I hate make up.

Nathaniel's POV

"Well students, for the upcoming open house, the school has decided to put on…" paused for effect, "A play!" groans and excited whispered followed.

"Your choices are: Sleeping Beauty, Red Riding Hood, or Alice in Wonderland!" he shouted excitedly.

"Lets take a vote." he told us.

One by one he went through the plays and they all were tied.

" ?" he asked Lizzy.

"Huh?" she looked up from her daydream.

"You didn't vote for a play." he tells her disappointed.

"First choice?" all the boys groaned.

"Sleeping Beauty it is!" he shouted gleefully.

"Too late to change options?" she asked quickly.

"Yep."

Lizzy's POV

I was walking on my way to play try outs when I ended up here, locked in a janitor's closet.

"Help!" I'm locked in!" I shouted.

Curse Matty for doing this to me.

"Miss. Smith?" Mr. Boris let me out, "What are you doing here?"

"Someone shoved me in here when I was on my way to tryouts." I explained vaguely.

"Tryouts are over." he tells me disappointed.

"Anyway I can still try out?" I pushed my luck.

He instantly brightens up, "Of course!"

So here I am now, acting a scene from Sleeping Beauty. I was forced to sing 'Once Upon A Dream' and act out that part.

"Results posted tomorrow!" he cheerfully leaves.

When I walked into school everyone was at the results.

"Lizzy, congrats!" Iris tells me as I look at the chart.

I got the lead female role. I scanned the list more to see who got the male role, my blood ran dry.

I ran to Mr. Boris' office.

"Sir, I am not…" I stopped.

Matty and Amber were arguing with Mr. Boris.

"Fine, I'll change the roles, he sighed. Nathaniel and you can switch Matt."

"Wait, now I have to kiss Nath?" I asked outraged.

"Yes, Miss. Smith, you do."

Nathaniel's POV

"Wait, now I have the lead role?" I asked.

"Yes." Mr. Boris exclaimed merrily.

I couldn't believe this; first my sister starts dating a creep, then I end up getting ignored by Lizzy and now I have to kiss her!

"Ok, people, time to start practicing!" Mr. Boris was so cheerful so no one argued.

After practicing everyone went home. Amber walked home with Matt, and I had to join them, yay! They also decided to introduce Matt to our parents, who approved. At least I didn't get a beating since he was there.

Lizzy's POV

"Elizabeth, I must talk to you?" my mother asks when I get home.

Kate ignored everyone and started crying on the couch.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Marie went straight to her daughter.

"C-Castiel broke up with me… he got back together with… _her_!" she sobbed.

"Castiel's dating Deborah?" I ask in realization.

"Yeah…" Ken muttered, "The guy's my best friend, and he broke my sister's heart! I knew I should have told him back off!"

"N-No!" Kate shouted, "I love him, he loves me too, but he also loves Deborah!"

"Oh, honey," Marie cooed, "I got chocolate ice cream with your name on it!" Kate looked up.

"I want some!" Ken whined.

"Chocolate ice cream for us all!" Marie cried opening the freezer. Soon there was six bowls of ice cream on the counter. Everyone, except mom got one.

"Feeling better, Kate?" Auntie asked.

"Somewhat." she mumbled.

"Elizabeth, I need to talk to you." my mother sadly told me, "I need to talk to all of you."

"What's wrong, Alexandria?" Auntie asked.

"I went to the doctor's today… I was diagnosed with, something serious…" she trailed off.

"Mom, what?" I asked with a bad gut feeling.

"I was diagnosed with… breast cancer…" she breathed, to my horror she grabbed her hair and it all came off. In her hand was a black haired wig. I gasped. She was bald.

"Mom…" I hugged her and the tears fell.

"I'm so sorry…" she told us, dropping the wig as everyone hugged her.


	18. A Play and Fights

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry If This Offends**

Chapter 18: A Play and a Fights

Lizzy's POV

I walked to school alone.

It was the day of the play and I had to get there early. I met Nath in the student council room so we could start. We set the stage up in the gym and put all the chairs up. When it was all done it was time for lunch.

We grabbed food and went to the student council room to eat.

"How's Kate?" he asked me.

"She's upset but does a good job to hide it." I tell him.

"Is your mom coming to the open house?"

"Yes, I don't want her to, but she is…" the small talk was killing me.

"Why don't you want her to come?" he asks.

"Is it twenty questions day?" I ask playfully.

"Matter of fact it is, do you have any of your own?" he tells me with a smile.

"Yes, I do GG!" I tell him.

"What does that stand for again?" he asks, I know he already knows.

"Golden Guy." he smiles.

"So, my question is; Do you or do you not like Deborah?" his face falls.

"There was a incident with her and Castiel and… not really." he sounds sorrowful.

"So," he changes the subject, "Why did you start dating Matt?"

"Well… He asked me and I thought it would be ok…" I told him.

"Last question," he grabs my attention, "Who's been hitting you?" he serious.

"What are you talking about?" I squeak giving myself away.

"I've heard rumors, I think your arms give evidence."

"Don't worry about it." I tell him.

"I know someone's hitting you." he insists.

"Who's hitting you, your parents?" I snap, quickly regretting it.

There is silence and the bell rang for the only hour we don't have together. In silence, we both get up and leave.

Castiel's POV

"Kate?" I ask as I climb up to the roof. She turns.

"What?" she has anger and sadness in her tone.

"Do you mind?" I said sitting down.

"Yes I do…"

"Too bad." I pull out a cigarette and light it.

"Castiel, go!" she yells.

I ignore her and blow out smoke.

"Kate, do you want me to leave Sweet Amoris?" I blurted.

"No! Of course not, why?"

"Nothing…" I changed the subject, "So, the play…"

Nathaniel's POV

I sighed.

It was already time for the play, and um that thing…

"Hey!" Rosalya snapped, "Get your costume on!"

I ran to the changing room and quickly change. The white and blue costume fit like a glove, the hat stayed tight around my head and the feather stuck back word away from my face.

I stepped out, everyone was there, in their costume, except Lizzy.

"Yay, everyones out so I can introduce the star of the show!" Rosa told us stepping to the girl's changing room door.

"Introducing, Miss. Elizabeth Smith, as; Sleeping Beauty!" she gestured to the door. After a moment she stepped in.

"Now introducing; the Sleeping Beauty!" she pushed Lizzy out who was wearing a blue sleeveless dress down to her knees, then followed by a lighter blue see layered fabric. She had a silver crown on her head, and her hair is done in curls.

"Pretty, right? I would have made the dress purple, but she doesn't look good in it." she tells us thoughtfully.

"Hey!" she yells startling us all, "Put your shoes on!"

Lizzy was holding a pair of matching blue high heels.

"I can't wear these." she whines, but like at the concert Rosa forces the shoes onto her small feet.

Come to think of it I never noticed she was the smallest one out of us all. Even the little frail Violet was a bit taller than her, by maybe an inch though, and I thought she as small.

Lizzy stood up with the shoes on and tried to take a step but ended up losing her balance, crashing into the wall.

"Still sad."Castiel smirked laughing.

"I am forcing you to wear these." Rosa demanded straightening Lizzy's tiara.

"Time to start!" Mr. Boris called, "Charlotte first!"

Charlotte (the narrator) walked on stage quickly.

After her went Lizzy and the fairies (Kim, Li and Peggy). After everyone exited the stage but Lizzy she began to pretend to pick berries and sang,

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you did once upon a dream"

Castiel pushed me onto the stage lightly.

"Oh, hello." Lizzy pretended to be startled. She got up and before she could fake run away I grabbed her hand, "Where are you going?"

"You know I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." she tells me turning away.

"But we've met before," I tell her.

"We have?"

"You said it yourself, once upon a dream." At that moment she went into hiding and I was forced to sing, which I hate, so I spoke it in a tune.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you, I'd know what you'd do,"

Lizzy joined in after literally jumping out of her shoes.

"You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream"

The scene ended and we left the stage in our different ways, after Lizzy ran to get her shoes while the audience laughed. Her face was red with embarrassment.

"I told you I couldn't walk in these.

The other scenes went by fast, Lizzy poked her finger, the I fought Armin and Ken, then it was time.

They closed the curtains and rolled a bed on stage, Lizzy was forced to lay down a certain way and Mr. Boris told us to at least make it three seconds, and he would count.

The curtains opened and I entered the stage, I could tell that my face was red from the heat. I made my way over to her and leaned toward her.

There was a second of hesitation and I lightly kissed her. After a few seconds I pulled away face redder than before and the curtains closed.

Was it bad the moment I touched her lips I felt like my head exploded in a light show of fireworks?

"That was five seconds." Rosa told us all, "He said at least three and you did five." she squealed in joy.

"Nathaniel?" my father's voice pierced my back. I turned.

"Yes father?" I asked politely trying not to flinch.

"Next time I tell you stay away from her, do so." he tells me gesturing that it's time to go.

After a few minutes of yelling between a woman and my father about Lizzy and I we all leave.

I get a beating the moment I walked inside, I see fear in Amber's eyes.

Lizzy's POV

The words hurt.

How was I supposed to stay away from Nathaniel? He was my best friend, since Deborah's been lying.

Tonight was a disaster. I got yelled at by Nathaniel's dad, then when Auntie stepped in my om stepped in and her wig was knocked off by Marie on accident, to finish it all off, there was a tingling on my lips that wouldn't leave until I took a shower.

I slept heavily from sweet dreams that night.

The next day at school everyone asked about my mom and why Nathaniel's dad hates me. We told them everything about how my dad and his didn't get along.

Also at school me and Nath were teased about the you-know-what.

Then it happened.

"No! You need to know the TRUTH!" Kate screamed to the group, "Cut the crap Deborah and fucking tell the truth!"

"I-I don't understand, w-what did I d-do?" Deborah stuttered as she fake cried (I can't be fooled).

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Deborah is using Castiel, Nathaniel was telling the truth. _SHE _doesn't want to suck it up but oh well!"

Castiel's POV

"Leave her alone, you're just jealous!" I yelled at her face.

"Yes, I'm jealous, but I also think you deserve to know the truth!"she turned away from me.

"What truth?! I know what I saw!" I screamed.

"No, you don't! I'm trying to help you…" she turned toward me, her face red with anger.

"You… IDIOT!" she screamed pushing me away and running.

I found myself hitting the wall to let my anger go.

Lizzy's POV

That was scary.

And I don't get scared easy.

I ran after Kate and found her in the girl's bathroom. She told me everything.

I left quickly. I went straight to Deborah.

Castiel's POV

Lizzy just came up to us.

"Deborah, I have four reasons that I need to speak with you,"

"What's that?" she asks sniffling.

"1, you look at life like it's a party and you on the list. 2, you look at me like I'm a trend and you so over it. 3, I think your fake cryings a little troubling. 4, you think I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme your name with things." Everyone was staring at her now.

"How do I start?" Lizzy asks herself aloud, "Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know, or pushing people down to get you where you want to go, they didn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity."

"What…?" Deborah starts but she's cut off.

"Deborah, listen to me. Stop this all now and forget it ever happened. Don't keep doing this to Me and Castiel, and _don't_ start on Kate."

"Not you too…" Deborah rolls her eyes.

"I'm just another thing for you To roll your eyes at, honey, but haven't you heard? You might have won but I always get the last word." Lizzy storms off before Deb can respond.

**I Did It!**

**I Messed Around With A Taylor Swift Song And Put It In!**


	19. Gone

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry If This Offends**

**I Know, It's Really Short**

**You Can Beat Me Up Later**

Chapter 19: Gone

Lizzy's POV

I can't breathe.

I think I'm having an asthma attack, but I don't have asma.

I ran back to Kate and told her everything, what was I supposed to do?

Worst part though; after I ran home, I found mom, she won't get up.

"Mom?" I ask. She looks at me in pain then goes back to staring at the ceiling.

"Mom maybe we should go to the hospital." she shook her head.

"Elizabeth…" her voice cracked, "Honey, you have to stop."

"Stop what?" I have no clue what she's talking about.

"Elizabeth, you need to stop wasting your life on me. I'm not going to be around much longer." I felt a tear fall.

"Mom…" I don't know what to say.

"Lizzy," _she's never called me that before_, "It's you life, do what you want to do in it. Make amends, forgive, stop the hate. Promise me, no matter what happens, you'll live for you and you only."

"I promise…" I choke out a sob.

"I love you…" she closes her eyes.

"No!"I wail, "Don't give up, please stay with me, I need you!" I let out a blood curdling scream and wrap my hands around her.

"_Please." _it's too late.

Alexandria's POV

"I love you." I tell her closing my eyes.

I hear her yell,"No! Don't give up, please stay with me, I need you!" she screams and I feel her holding me as I see a bright light.

"Come with me." my husband's voice echos, "_Please."_

Alexy's POV

I hug Kate tight before putting her down.

"Don't worry, I'm on your side. I'm your guy's spy."

"Thanks Lex." Ken says kissing me on the forehead.

"My plan is sure to work." Rosalya states, "We just need Lizzy for it."

"I'll call her…"Kate says pulling out her phone.

"Liz…" she stops, her face has a look of pure terror.

"I…" she stops and wipes tears from her eyes.

"Lizzy, I'm so sorry." everyone (Me, Ken, Rosa, Armin, Lys, Ni and Nathaniel) are lost.

"Lizzy… Calm down… Yes you can… Call auntie she'll know what to do...Use another phone, stay on the line with me… Lizzy, no…" she looks at her phone, "She hung up on me!"  
"What's wrong?" Ken asks.

"Lizzy's mom, she… she's… _gone_." Kate blankly states.

"What do you mean, 'gone'?" Ken asks back.

"She's dead."


	20. At Last, The Truth Comes Out

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry If This Offends**

Chapter 20: At Last, The Truth Comes Out

Lizzy's POV

The funeral home was full.

Parents who met my mom at the play came with their children who are friends.

Nathaniel snuck in with Amber. While Amber went to her girls, Nath came to me.

"I'm sorry…" I looked at him. I couldn't yell at him for saying sorry which I normally did, because it was the polite thing to say at such an event.

"Why are you here?" I asked. He was a little taken back.

"I'm here for you, your my friend." he said the last part quickly.

I got up and felt all eyes on me. I saw parents of Violet, Iris, Arimin and Alexy, Li, Charlotte, Lys, Rosa, and Castiel. I left the room with all eyes on me.

I walked around until it was time for the burial. After the dirt was place on top the grave I sat down in front of it.

My parent's were now buried together.

They'd like that.

Between the graves I placed a single silver rose. I then laid a note on top of it.

_Dear Loving Parent's,_

_You've moved on and life for me will go on. I will start living for myself. I now realise I haven't let go yet. So now I will._

_And now the rain ends. This is where the sun starts. I've finally found it. Now it all begins. _

_As this burns, so will most of my sorrows. I will still miss you, but I know I'll see you again._

_Love,_

_-Lizzy_

I took out a match I had in my bag and lit it. The fire gleamed brightly. I held the match to the letter and let it burn. I blew out the fire and let the wind scatter it.

I felt better.

Rosalya's POV

Everyone was in place. The plan was going to work.

Lizzy may have refused but we still will win this.

First Alexy told Deborah about Leigh being a record producer who wanted to talk to her, then Leigh told her a fake deal and I had to get held back because she was hitting on him. Then Kate went in. After I almost slapped her, Kate took off running to the teacher's lounge where we set up the main event.

"I can't believe you! You got me and Matty and Kitten fired!" Deborah yelled.

"No, I got _you_ fired! You shouldn't have done that to Cas!" Kate retorted.

"So what, I don't care! Now that Cas and I are back together, we'd be hired quicker than you'll get to say 'bye'! You have made this all a living hell, you and Lizzy both! And if Nathaniel hadn't heard me get Castiel fired, then none of this would've happened! And if Lizzy hadn't heard me on the phone with my manager, she would have been on my side, the gold digging bitch!" Deborah yelled.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Kate yelled.

"Oh please, she's the biggest idiot I've ever met! She even topped Castiel and you!"

"Lizzy is a caring person who has gone through a lot since she's been here and Castiel… Cas is my best friend. He's definitely _not_ an idiot, you are! And if you want to talk about cause and effect, take this one for you; If you never would have came here, Cas and I would still be together. You told me I was jealous of you, yes I was because you had tricked the love of my life into falling for a backstabbing bitch like you! But at least that won't happen anymore." Kate's rant had stunned Castiel, who was with us.

"What's… YOU TRICKED ME!" Deborah screamed.

They came running out.

Castiel's POV

Is my heart supposed to be broken beyond repair?

"Castiel, she tricked me! I was just playing her little game!" Deborah protested.

"I think it's time you left, Deborah." I told her.

"B-But…" she ran away, real tears in her eyes.

I ran off toward the courtyard. I was an idiot. Kate was right.

"Cas!" Kate ran after me.

Tears threatened to fall, which doesn't happen often.

"Cas…" Kate stopped me.

"Please, can we talk?" she asked me.

"No, I don't want to talk to anyone…" I turned away from her ready to leave the courtyard when she wrapped her hands around me from behind.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Stopping you from leaving." she told me.

I turned around.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." I held her tight like she did to me.

"I wouldn't have believed me either." she laughed.

"Did you mean it when you said I was the love of your life?" I asked her.

"Yes… I love you Cas." she looked into my eyes.

I kissed her and let all my sorrows fade away.

"Hey! Get a room!" Rosa joked.

Lizzy's POV

I left after the Deborah service announcement.

I was walking home when I felt someone pull on my hair. I turned to see Matty angrier than I ever saw him. He pulled me into the large alley.

He pushed me against the wall and began punching me and slaming me around.

"I blame you for this!" he told me.

All the sudden Matty was pushed away from me. I was lying in the alley curled in a ball.

"I looked up to see the entire gang from school, they had food bags so they were probably going somewhere to eat.I saw Nath was the one to push him away. There was a flash of red and black and green.

Lys and Cas joined in this fight that was brewing. Armin and Alexy then joined, then Dajan and Jade who must have been walking by.

"Stop!" someone screamed, "Why are you beating him up!?" Amber.

"No, Amber we were getting him away from Lizzy!" Alexy explained.

"What…" Diggy was with Amber. He looked at me after hearing Alexy's outburst.

"I teach you how to fight to protect yourself," Diggy charged at Matty, "And this is what you do?!" He threw a single knock-out punch at Matt and Matt fell.

"Is she ok!" Rosa asked stepping toward me.

I was still curled up in a ball. They tried to help me stand up but I wouldn't get up, I just hugged my knees tighter.

"We should take her home." Kate suggested.

Time flew by and I was put in the back of a black van (Castiel's most likely). After getting to the house I was swept to the couch.

Nathaniel's POV

I felt horrible.

My fists were busied from punching Matt and I left Lizzy alone in the alley.

Kate's mom called the cops who tried to talk to Lizzy, since she still was rolled up in a ball, it was hard to do.

I found out Amber had broke up with Matty from Lizzy's warnings and had started dating his brother, really seemed happy.

I looked at Diggy's knuckles, they weren't bruised. Everyone else was questioned and Matt was in a holding cell.

We all went home and I was beat again.

The next day was Saturday so I stayed out of the house. I watched a movie, got coffee, went to a gym, even got taught how to wrestle by Diggy (we are good friends now).

When it was time to head home it was dark and raining. I ran in my jeans,blue tie tee shirt and my gray jacket to a tree. I decided to stay under the tree until the rain died down, even if rain still poured down, just lighter

Someone else had the same idea. It was Lizzy. She wore a green dress with a vest, the same she wore after her 'makeover'.

"Hi."

"Hi" I fidget.

"Sorry about yesterday." I told her.

"Nath, why are you always sorry?" she asks, "You did nothing wrong to need to apologise. Anyway, Thank you about yesterday." she tells me sweetly.

"I could have done more…"

"I think the bruises on your knuckles proves that you did all you could have."  
I'm silent.

"Nath, thank you. You may not think you deserve it, but you do."

"I don't deserve it at all" I insist as the conversation seems to get quieter.

"Yes, you do." she looks at me in my eyes. I feel myself getting closer to her.

"I told you you do." she tells me in a whisper.

I kiss her gently on the lips in the pouring rain and she returns it.

My suspicions have been proved, I love her.


	21. Different Events

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry If This Offends**

**Story's ending fast D:**

Chapter 21: Different Events

Lizzy's POV

Omigosh.

I can't believe this.

I swore I'd never fall in love again after Matty and now look at me!

I was kissing Nathaniel; my hands wrapped around his neck, his around my lower back, in the pouring rain.

It seemed to last just a short time but I know it was longer.

We broke apart slowly.

I felt the red in my cheeks and saw the red in his.

"Awkward…" I mumbled after a minute of just standing there. He laughed.

"Walk you home?" he offered.

"Of course." I told him silently. I seemed to go off into my shy mode.

We walked quietly side by side until he bumped into me. I bumped him back and it went on like that with continuous laughter.

"You know what this means right?" he asked after a moment.

"What?" I asked holding my gut feeling of butterflies.

"Miss. Elizabeth Smith…" he paused, "Will you be so kind to to be my girlfriend?" The question was beautiful.

"Of course…" I told him gently, there he gave me a kiss and I returned it.

I would have told him Melody was watching us from the apartment behind us, but I felt like that would ruin the mood.

He stopped when he reached my house.

"Goodnight, Lizzy…" he told me.

"Night, GG…" we parted ways.

"Whos the guy that walked you home?" Auntie asked.

"He's the student body president that Lizzy likes." Ken told his mother and Aunt mischievously.

"No…" I mumbled to where no one could hear me.

"Oh, is he 's son?" Marie asked as I sat on the couch.

"Yep." Kate told her.

"Hmm, I thought you two were supposed to stay away from each other?" Auntie asked.

"They were, but they're like, best friends." Kate told the room.

"More than that…" I murmured dreamily.

Kate's mouth dropped, "You mean?" I nodded.

Everyone (even Ken) squealed in usion.

"I told you you'd get together, I'm gonna text Rosa!" Kate told me in excitement.

"I'm going to bed." I told everyone.

Soon I was in bed in my blue night gown and new white socks on to warm my feet.

Nathaniel's POV

Everyone knew the next day.

Sunday flew by fast and soon it was Monday.

Whispers about us echoed in the halls.

Amber gave me strange looks and warned me that if it's all true then I could expect a beating. She was back to not liking me. Which was fine, I mean, it's hard to care, I know deep down I do… but not at the moment.

"Hey…" Melody walked into the room.

"Hi." I told her continuing to do paperwork.

"I saw you and Lizzy yesterday." I stopped, "Nath, I still love you…"

This again?

I thought I had covered this.

"I'm sorry, Melody, I love Lizzy." I told her continuing.

"Nath, listen. Everyone heard that argument, everyone knows that you're not supposed to be around each other… I don't want you to get in trouble because she made you fall for her." my head flew up.

"Melody, she didn't _make_ me fall for her, I did that on my own. Anyways, I don't care if I get in trouble."

"Fine." she pouted and left, slamming the door quietly.

That was fun.

Lysander's POV

Melody looked upset as she stomped out of the student council room, but I ignored it slightly making my way to Ni.

"Hey Lys," she kissed my cheek, "What's up?"

"Nothing…"

"Well, I had the best idea last night." her face lit up, " I think we should take everyone to a good old fashioned hoedown!"

"You mean,square dancing?" I asked her.

"Yeah, It'll be fun!" she gave me a puppy dog look, "Please…?"

"If they agree." I told her.

"Yes!" she shouted making the entire hallway turn to her, "Let's go ask 'em!" she dragged me off.

After we got everyone in the basement Ni asked the question.

"I think we should go to a hoedown!"

"A what?" Kate asked like she was crazy.

"It's a dance, my folks are going to one this weekend and I think we should all come too!"

"I still have no idea what kind of dance it is." Kate told her blankly.

"It's where you square dance! Theres gonna be karaoke, snacks and even a hayride!" she looked like a kid begging to go to a candy store.

"What do we have to dress up like?" Rosalya asked stopping the current conversation.

"Well, we could all go shopping for it!"

"We are gong to this hoedown!" she told us.

After school everyone (Ni made Nathaniel and Lizzy come too) to Leigh's shop. She stopped at a place no one went to. An entire aisle was dedicated to plaid shirts, long skirts with different designs, jeans, belts with a fancy metal piece in the front, cowboy hats, and even cowboy boots.

"Where are we?" Kim asked.

"The one place I've never been to in Leigh's store." Rosalya told her.

"I'm not wearing any of this." Castiel told us all.

"I'll let you wear your chain wallet in your pants." Ni begged.

"No."

"Oh come on…" her eyes lit up with an idea, "Don't you all want to be there for Lizzy and Nathaniel's first date?" she smiled evilly.

"Bye-bye." Lizzy called running, Nathaniel shuffled after her out of our sight, then ran.

"Not doing it." Castiel and Kate left, then Armin, Kim, Violet, and lastly Peggy.

"Well I'm in!" Alexy told us, Rosa nodded.

"I will shop here."

"I have no choice, do I?" I asked her.

"Nope!"

Rosalya's POV

I shopped there.

I bought a long white skirt, a purple and black plaid shirt, black cowgirl boots and a white with purple embroidery cowgirl hat.

"Am I still hot?" I asked Leigh showing him my clothes.

"Yes, Rosa. You are." he said laughing.

I am content.

The day of this dance came fast. In the end, everyone ended up coming, which was probably because Ni blackmailed them all, she sort of hinted it.

"Yay, everyone's here! See, blackmailing works just fine Alexy." Alexy smiled but me and Lys were completely confused.

"You blackmailed them?" I asked.

"Yes." she said blankly, "So, we're taking Castiel's van and WAIT, WHY ARE THEY HERE?!" her sudden outburst made us turn.

Lizzy's POV

No.

What is going on here?

Why are they here.

"What do you want?" Diggy scowled.

"Well, I'm here to talk to Lizzy and Matty tagged along." Deborah told us.

My heart sunk. Realization hit me.

The flashback came like it was yesterday...

**Cliffhanger!**


	22. Lizzy's Secret

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry If This Offends**

Chapter 22: Lizzy's Secret

Lizzy's Flashback:

"Hurry up Lizzy!" my father called.

"Coming Daddy!" I called still walking slow.

"What am I gonna do with you?" he asked me.  
"You can let me stay home?" I begged.

"Lizzy, you need to go to your aunt's." I sighed.

"But, I need to help you and mom."

"You might meet some new friends."

"I don't want to be friends with Kate, or Ken." I added.

"They're family…"  
"I don't even know them!" he gave me his look.

I boarded the plane and got to Kate's and Ken's.

"Kate!" a girl called banging on the door. I held the suitcase tightly.

"Open up! I'm bored…! Urrg!" she turned and saw me. She had long brown hair and butterfly tattoos on her arms.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm Lizzy." I told her in my shy mode.

"I'm Deborah." she told me,"Why are you here though?"

I blinked, "I'm visiting family."

"Are you sure this is the right address?" she asked me.

"Well, I'm related to a Kate."

"Ok, well I'm Kate's friend. She didn't tell me you were coming."

"It's ok…" I sighed, "Is anyone home?"

"No, I don't think so… If you want we could hang out."

"Ok…" I told her uneasily.

All the 'don't talk to strangers' remarks passed through my mind.

"I know a really cool cafe we could go to if you're up for it." I thought a moment.

"Sure."

From there we talked about how she was in a band, and wanted to be a singer. I told her I wrote songs, but wanted to be a lawyer.

She looked at me odd.

"Well, maybe we could team up." she suggested.

"Fine with me."  
I pulled out my small laptop and typed a short agreement;

_I, Deborah King, agree to be loyal and to buy each lyrical piece for $5 each plus the added expense of downloads and CD sales that the piece is in. _

_Sign Here -_

_I, Elizabeth Smith, agree to sell musical pieces to Deborah King for $5 each plus the added expense of downloads and CD sales that the piece is in. _

_Sign Here -_

"It's settled." I told her.

I printed three copies inside the cafe; one for me, one for her and one for my own safe keeping.

We walked and talked forever.

When we got to my aunt's house, it was still empty.

"Lizzy, another thing…"

"What?" I ask.

The car with Kate and my family pulled up.

"Welcome to Sweet Amoris!" she left waving to Kate.

We were on the computer chat, arguing.

"Deborah! You can't just get your money back for this! Just because it didn't turn out right doesn't mean you get an automatic refund!" I yelled.

Matty grabbed my arm.

"Deborah,let me talk to her a second." he told her over video chat.

He pulled me outside.

"Lizzy, I hate seeing you argue with her." he told me.

"You know I can't pay her back, I already gave the money to dad."

"I know." he told me.

"Matty, I can't keep doing this…" he ran his hand through my hair, we kissed.

I was pushed against the wall.

"Matty!" I gasped. He never laid his hands on me like that before.

"You're a self righteous bitch!" he yelled, "I never liked you!" I was broke.

The abuse carried on and I ended up moving in with my mom.

The only reason Matty and I broke up was because his mom and my dad got together while my mom left him.

"Stop Matty!" it was Summer, we just got back from the beach in England. Deb had found him hitting me.

"Help!" I croaked.

"What are you doing? Not here!" she yelled.

"You knew?!" I demanded, "You knew and didn't help me!"

"Please Lizzy, why would I help you?"

I got up. "I'm done, this won't carry on! I'm going to tell!"

I was Deborah who pushed me this time.

"You tell and I will tell everyone your secret!" she yelled, "Even if you didn't mean too, even if someone just happens to find out!

I was fourteen years old. I was running from my father and mother.

They lied to me.

They could have told me this would happen.

That I, of all people, was born with the one thing that I know now killed my mother…

I was in the morgue right after mom died.

"What cancers did my mother have?" I asked the coroner.

"Your mother had breast and liver cancer, she died from liver."

"She got it from chronic hepatitis B. She gave me acute hepatitis B when I was born. She told me this when I was fourteen. She lied and said she didn't have liver cancer." I told him, "Please, don't tell them that she died of liver cancer, please, put it on the sheet but tell them she died of breast cancer." he looked at me a long time.

"I'll try." he promised.

Lizzy's POV

"Can I talk to Lizzy or what?" she demanded.

I stepped forward, "I'll be right back." I told the worried people.

When we were out of listening range, we stopped.

"Deborah I didn't…" she cut me off.

"They found out! His career is ruined! I warned you!"

"Please…" I begged not letting the tears fall, "Please don't tell…"

"Too late." she snapped, I'll make you regret you were ever born!" she and Matty left.

I walked back to everyone.

"What was that about?" Kate asked.

"Stupid stuff." I muttered, "Shall we go?"

I wouldn't talk much on the way there. When we finally got there I noticed that everyone was dressed in jeans or skirts and plaid shirts (Castiel still had his jacket and chain wallet). We fit right in with the crowed.

Ni was like a child in a candy store, running around doing everything possible, dragging Lysander with her. Kate and Castiel escaped the scene and left to walk the fields nearby. The girls (except Melody) went with Armin, Alexy and Ken to the dancefloor. That left me Nath and Melody.

I felt tension.

Nathaniel's POV

I felt tension.

I could see Lizzy was the same way.

Melody looked at us expecting us to do something.

"Well, do you want to dance?" Melody asked.

"Umm… I don't dance and I don't know about Lizzy."

"You did at the play." she insisted.

"Mel!" Iris yelled, "Come on!" Melody looked strained but left.

"So, what do you want to do?" Lizzy asked after a moment of silence between us.

"I don't know, how about you tell me what you and Deborah were talking about?" I asked.

"Nathaniel Xaver Whitmore," did she just call me by my full name? "You don't need to worry about anything." she told me sternly.

"I'm worried, that's all." I told her.

"You may be, but I'm telling you I'm fine." she insisted.

"Ok, ok." I gave in. "But let's do something besides stand here like idiots." she laughed.

"So, what _do_ we do?" she asks.

"Lets walk until we can figure it out." I suggest.

So we slip through the crowd hand in hand.

We end up dancing in the end (Ni made us) and having fun.

Ni talks about how great is was while we wait for Castiel and Kate to get back.

When they did get back we all piled into the car.

We were last to leave thanks to those two, but now I know I'd get beat.

We all stopped at the cafe to get food.

"Nathaniel!" I saw Amber heading my way.

Before I could say anything she pulls me away from Lizzy.

"Stay away from her, she could give it to you!" Amber yells, "Everyone knows! If you know what's good for you you'll stay away from everyone!"

"How…?" she cut Lizzy off.

"For once Deborah did a good thing, she emailed it to everyone in the school!"

Lizzy face went pale, she got up slowly hiding tears and ran.

"Serves her right." Amber told herself.

"What's going on?!" Kate demanded.

"Deborah emailed the entire school, she told us your sister has hepatitis B, and is close to getting liver cancer, like her mom."


	23. Hello

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry If This Offends**

**OK, heres a bombshell**

Chapter 23: Hello

Lizzy's POV

Lies.

All lies.

I _had_ hepatitis B.

I don't anymore.

I sat on my bed, my door was locked and I kept glancing at my bag.

'_No, Lizzy. You can't, you just can't._' I thought to myself as the flashback came.

Lizzy's Flashback:

"Lizzy, are you ok?" my father asked as I left for my room.

I grabbed my bag, inside was my pocket knife, I grabbed it.

"Lizzy?" his voice was worried, I already locked my door.

I was just about to cut my wrist when the door flew open, my dad kicked it in.

"Lizzy, no…" he took the knife and throw it down. He held me tight.

"Daddy, I can't do it…" I sobbed.

"You already did, the doctors said you were clear…" he kissed my forehead.

"No, not that… I can't take it here. Matty and Deborah, they,they…" I cried harder.  
"They what?"

"I can't tell you, if I do they'll tell."

"Lizzy, it's nothing to be ashamed about. It's like getting a cold, a really bad cold. It's over."

"Mom…" I choked.

"She's gonna be ok… Why don't I send you to her for a while?" I nodded.

Lizzy's POV

I grabbed the knife.

My hand was shaky and the tears came.

"Lizzy?!" Kate screamed. I hadn't locked the door.

In my doorway was Kate, Ken, Marie and auntie, the others must not have come.

I dropped the knife and curled into a ball.

"Go sit down in the living room you two, It'll be fine." auntie told Kate and Ken. Ken had to drag Kate downstairs .

"Lizzy, it's ok." Marie cooed.

"I lied!" I screamed, "She died of liver cancer...I almost got it, but I didn't because mom accidentally gave my hepatitis B and, and…" I cried harder into Marie's shoulder.

"I know, I know… she told us, the doctor told her she wouldn't make it." I looked up.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't tell you…" she rubbed my back.

"Get some sleep." she left.

Kate and Ken came up.

"Let's get revenge." I told them. They nodded.

I told them my plan.

Castiel's POV

Deborah was at school first thing.

Kate came right after her.

After Kate was Ken who was telling Kate to stop.

"Hey, Deborah!" Kate screamed at her, "Why the fuck did you do that to Lizzy?!"

"She deserved it."

"Really? She… She killed herself last night. Did she deserve that?" Deborah's mouth flew open, everyone was in shock.

"B-But, I didn't mean for…"

The locker behind Deborah opened.

"She wrote in her suicide note, that she'll haunt you 'till the day you die…"

The person in the locker behind Deborah jumped out, "BOO!" she screamed.

Deborah screamed bloody murder and turned to see a very alive and well, Lizzy.

"There is nothing I do better than revenge." Lizzy stated.

"You… You… Urrg!" she stomped away.

"Thanks for emailing lies about me!" she yelled after her.

"Lizzy, that. Was. Freaking. Awesome!" Ken told her.

"You scared the living daylight out of me!" Nathaniel complained giving Lizzy a hug.

"It was worth it."

**Lizzy's Birthday**

Nathaniel's POV

"Come on." I told her.

"Nathaniel, you can see where I'm coming from when I say, 'What the hell did I get myself into'.

It's true, I'd be like her if she was leading me somewhere with a blind fold.

"Ok, here we go." I took of the blind fold, "Open you eyes."

"SURPRISE!" she almost jumped out of her skin.

My job was to feed her and bring her here.

I feel accomplished.

**Senior Prom Night**

Lizzy's POV

It was prom.

My first and last.

Nathaniel thought it would be fun.

So here I am, in a dark blue gown with flats (still can't walk in heels) and a blue lily corset.

My grandmother's name was Lily, Lillian Anderson really.

It was surprising.

I had to make a mental list of couples;

_ME AND NATH,_

_KATE AND CASTIEL,_

_NI AND LYSANDER, _

_KIM AND DAJAN (they got together),_

_VIOLET AND JADE (they got together also),_

_AMBER AND DIGGY,_

_KEN AND ALEXY,_

_CHARLOTTE AND DAKE,_

_LI AND DAKE'S FRIEND,_

_ROSA AND LEIGH,_

I lost track there.

Then hell broke lose.

I was pushed in the schools pool by Amber.

While I was drying off I saw Nathaniel's dad backhand Nathaniel in the face.

"HEY!" I shouted.

Children Services were called.

**Graduation**

Lizzy's POV

"Welcome, everyone. It's an honor to be the valedictorian." I took a deep breath.

"I was supposed to write a speech, but, I more wrote a memorial, this might take awhile.

I came here in the middle of my sophomore year. That year and my junior year seemed so slow, but this year was much faster. When I came here, I was probably the shyest girl in the grade.

I also remember, the day I came, I had to break up a fight and made a temporary enemy.

I ended up doing a lot of things, getting lost in a forest; getting a concussion and a broken ankle out of that deal, seeing an old friend, making enemies, being the most hated girl in the grade, getting beat to a pulp, even losing my entire family.

High school may have made me go crazy, but I hope it's the good kind.

I'm not going to go on about me though, that wouldn't be fair.

Instead, I wrote a little something about everyone, teachers included, we'll start with the teachers:

Mr. Faraize, you started right after I did, you asked a new girl to show you around.

To our Principal, we all love you, Kiki though, chase him yourself." after I recognised the teachers and got glared down by the principal, I started on students.

"Let's start with;

Iris, you care for everyone and everyone, this school will be lost without you.

Violete, you are shyer than me, but you are the greatest artist I've ever met.

Peggy, you are noisy, loud, obnoxious and the best newspaper writer this school will ever have; I expect your name on the "New York Times".

Melody, you are sweet, kind, serious, and funny, there are so many people out there who'll love you.

Amber, you may be crazy, but you have the best freaking shoes!

Li, two words, make up, you could make anyone look good.

Charlotte, you don't talk much, but at the play, we all saw your true colors, you'd make a great writer.

Rosalya, you understand everyone expects you to be the next big fashion designer, right?

Go for it!

Kim, my god, Kim is just Kim. I can picture you as Kim. Your are awesome!

Ni, you came here after me, and end up country-fieing the school, your a rodeo clown.

Kate, you are my half sister, and stronger than me in every way, sometimes I hate you and sometimes I love you, stay that way.

I think it's time for the boys," I grabbed a new sheet.

"Castiel, you date my half sister and get angry easily, no one expected you to be here, but you are, congrats.

Lysander, you write the best songs, you're calm and you and kate are the only reasons Castiel's here right now, I expect that band of yours to be #1 on the chart.

Armin, put your gameboy away, I'm talking about you! That pretty much explains him, I think he'd make a good video game tester.

Alexy, you are Armin's twin and light up the room when you walk in. Stay the way you are!

Ken, words do not describe you. You are Kate's twin, my half brother and I see you in the military.

Nathaniel, you are the student body president and help everyone in need, this school _will_ be lost without you.

Jade, you don't go here, but you are expected to be the next super gardner.

Dajan, you don't go here either, you are expected to be in the big leagues."

I took a deep breath.

"We all made this school what it is right now. It would pain me to say goodbye, but I'm not going to. I'm going to say hello to tomorrow. I'm going to say hello, to never ending friendship, because that's what I have."

**The End**

**OMIGOSH IT'S OVER!**

**I'm sad now :C**

**New stuff coming soon!**


End file.
